Flashbacks da minha vida 3 - O jogo dos tronos
by Rosabela Indelicada
Summary: Depois da conturbada ação de graças, a família Cullen se vê com um visitante bem especial, e ao seu redor existem organizações para tirar sua vida, será que nossa família vai a fundo nessa guerra civil? #ContemPalmadasNãoSexuais #Infantilidades #NãoGostaNãoLeia #SpankFic
1. Chapter 1

**Part Lumati**

Abri lentamente os meus olhos e eles doeram, doeram com a luz que vinha em cima deles, mas quando eu os abri por completo pude ver um teto branco, um quarto moderno com aparência levemente vitoriana, a cama era confortável para pra mim estava difícil me mexer, eu sentia dores por todos os cantos do meu corpo. Fiz um esforço para me levantar da cama e me sentar, foi quando eu vi a figura de uma mulher loira, mais branca que as nuvens, vestindo um vestido rosa claro e de salto alto, seus cabelos batiam nos quadris de tão grandes. Ela trazia em mãos alguns tecidos, pareciam toalhas brancas e me viu acordado, soltando um leve sorriso.

-Oh, já acordou? –Ela me perguntou e eu a olhava sem entender nada, não que ela não fosse bonita, mas era estranho ver gente branca tão de perto. –Pensei que dormiria mais um pouco...Minha nossa, você é oriental mas tem olhos azuis...

-Onde estou? –Perguntei e ela colocou as toalhas em cima da cômoda e se aproximou de mim.

-Está na minha casa, você apareceu muito ferido, tinha cortes por todo o corpo, então pedi ao meu filho que cuidasse de você. Ele é um ótimo médico. –Ela me respondeu e eu senti uma dor de cabeça enorme, tanta que eu coloquei a mão sobre meus cabelos e fechei os olhos. –Hum...você deveria voltar a dormir, conversamos quando você acordar melhor ok? -Ela se virou e andou até a porta.

-Espere! –Chamei em quase uma forma de ordem, eu não queria que saísse daquele jeito, foi força do hábito. –Ao menos me diga seu nome.

Pedi e ela se virou pra mim sorrindo.

-Me chamo Angelica Cullen. –E então saiu fechando a porta, eu acho que deveria mesmo voltar a dormi, eu precisava me recuperar o máximo possível. Me deitei na cama e com pouco tempo depois, adormeci.

**Part Esme**

-De onde será que ele veio? –Papai perguntou enquanto bebia um copo quente de sangue na cozinha, Carlisle fazia o mesmo enquanto eu guardava a louça que Alice havia lavado pra mim.

-Não faço a mínima ideia...ele se parece muito com aquele amigo da mamãe que eu te falei pai, o tal de Mahaty, eles são orientais, com pele morena parecendo gente judia, ou islâmica até, mas o garoto tem cabelos longos na altura do ombro, diferente de Mahaty. –Carlisle explicou ao tomar mais um gole do sangue em sua caneca.

-E tem olhos azuis. –Mamãe entrou na cozinha e se aproximou de mim, ela se virou para eles dois e entrou na conversa.

-Como assim olhos azuis? –Lestat perguntou curioso.

-Não compreendo, ele tem traços orientais. –Carlisle respondeu.

-Pois acreditem, os olhos dele são bem azuis. Ele acordou a pouco tempo e falou comigo, perguntou onde estava e qual era o meu nome, eu pude ver claramente seus olhos. Coitadinho, deve está assustado. Alguém pode ter feito mal a ele. –Ela comentou.

-Acho que não mãe, se não ele teria lhe falado assim que acordou. –Carlisle respondeu pensativo, eu jurava que ele estava tentando buscar em sua mente algo que pudesse explicar por que aquele garoto tinha olhos azuis sendo um oriental.

-E o lenço que ele usava na cabeça? –Papai perguntou se lembrando do lenço azul, com detalhes dourados que estava na cabeça daquele menino quando o trouxeram pra cá.

-Eu o tirei da cabeça dele, aquilo deve incomoda-lo, já que não tem nenhum ferimento na região da cabeça, não necessita do lenço. –Respondi e eles concordaram.

-PAI! MÃE! VOCÊS PRECISAM VER ISSO AQUI! –Era a voz do Emmett e vinha da sala, eu fui a primeira a sair da cozinha para saber o que era que ele queria que a gente olhasse, quando eu cheguei lá, os meus filhos e meus sobrinhos estavam sentados vendo uma reportagem que documentava a queda de um pequeno avião na zona da floresta próxima a nossa casa. Carlisle pediu que aumentassem o som e todos fizeram silencio.

_"A aeronave que transportava a realeza do país de Laginay se chocou com árvores ao abaixar o voo e caiu na região da floresta de Forks, não sabemos ainda o real motivo do acidente, mas especulam-se que uma falha mecânica podem ter provocado o acidente. Já são confirmados dois mortos entre os seis que estavam no avião, e o príncipe de Laginay ainda não foi encontrado. Ao longo dessa reportagem você vai ver qual era o motivo da passagem da realeza por Forks e mais novidades sobre o estado de saúde dos sobreviventes e da caçada ao príncipe."_

-Minha nossa. –Falei ao ver o estado do avião, ele ficou completamente destruído.

-Espere um pouco ai...não vão me dizer que o garoto que está lá em cima é o...-Sasha começou a falar e Jasper a cortou rapidamente mostrando uma foto do garoto em seu computador. Era idêntico, os cabelos pretos amarrados, os olhos azuis, o brinco de um orelha só, o lenço em sua cabeça, não tinha duvidas de que era ele mesmo.

-Vossa alteza, Lumati Ivan Sheik Dai Laginay. O segundo na linha de sucessão ao trono do país de Laginay. –Fiquei de boca aberta, estavamos com um príncipe em nossa casa?

-Meu Deus, como ele conseguiu escapar de uma tragédia dessa, e mais, como ele conseguiu andar sozinho até aqui? –Mamãe perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Agora tudo faz sentido. –Carlisle respondeu.

-O que foi pai? Você o conhece? –Edward perguntou curioso e Carlisle cruzou os braços.

-Apesar de está sob a influencia do Islã e da Malásia no Sudeste da Ásia...Laginay tem uma religião do Sol única. O rei, como representante do Deus Sol Lagi, recebe adoração e controle absoluto. Além disso, seus ricos recursos de petróleo e gás natural criam um enorme fluxo de fundos para essa pequena nação. –Meu marido nos explicou calmamente

-E não é só isso não, aqui diz também que o lenço na cabeça é a honra de uma pessoa, pela cabeça ser a parte mais próxima do Deus Sol, Lagi, então o lenço não pode ser removido por outras pessoas, pois a pena é a decapitação. –Emmett respondeu e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Esme, onde está o lenço dele? –Carlisle me perguntou e eu apontei pra cima.

-Está no quarto onde ele está, do lado da cama! –Meus pais e Carlisle subiram na velocidade vampiresca até o quarto de hospedes onde o príncipe estava, eu não perdi tempo e subi também.

**Part Carlisle**

Peguei o lenço e coloquei sobre a cabeça dele rapidamente, não podíamos ter problemas em relação a ele, não queríamos a impressa atrás de nós e nos expor, não podíamos fazer isso. Após isso, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e realmente eles eram azuis, bem azuis. Ele se levantou com calma e cuidado, ainda sentindo certas dores no corpo e se sentou. Olhou a todos que estavam ali, analisou um por um com seus olhos e depois parou em um único lugar.

-Angelica...-Ele falou o nome da minha mãe e ela andou até ele, se sentou em seu lado da cama e deu um sorriso.

-Alteza. –Ela abaixou cabeça e a levantou novamente. –Está se sentindo melhor?

-Um pouco, minhas costas doem ainda...-Ele respondeu colocando um de seus braços atrás de seu corpo, minha mãe concordou com a cabeça.

-Esse é Carlisle, o meu filho que cuidou de você. –Ela me apresentou a ele e o garoto e olhou um tanto surpreso.

-Filho? Ele poderia ser seu irmão. –Ele respondeu e ela sorriu, decidi trata-lo como deveria, ele era da realeza, não podíamos trata-lo como um de nós. Ele não estava habituado a isso.

-Vossa alteza. –Falei abaixando meu tronco um pouco para frente de depois me levantando.

-É...essas são minhas filhas, Esme e Sasha. –Mamãe apresentou as meninas e elas fizeram o mesmo que eu, formalmente.

-Vossa alteza...

-E esse é meu marido, Lestat. –Angelica apresentou meu pai que se aproximou o cumprimentando formalmente como todos. –Você veio de muito longe, deve está faminto, quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você?

Ele a olhou desconfiado, mas estava lutando para controlar.

-Por que estão me tratando desse jeito? –Ele perguntou nos olhando rapidamente. –Como sabem que sou da realeza?

-Deu no noticiário da Tv. –Respondi e ele concordou com a cabeça respirando fundo. Mas logo fez uma expressão facial de medo e desespero.

-Quinza...QUINZA! ONDE ESTÁ QUINZA? E SENZU? E JABIL? ONDE ELES ESTÃO? –Ele perguntou desesperado e nós nos surpreendemos.

-Calma... nós nãos sabemos onde eles estão, só conseguimos achar você porque andou até nossa casa, ou perto da nossa casa. –Mamãe falou com sua voz de violino tentando acalma-lo, ele estava desesperado, muito desesperado.

-Pelo amor de Lagi, vocês precisam encontrar eles, eu preciso do Quinza comigo! –Ele falou segurando as mãos de Angelica rapidamente, sem ela notar seus movimentos, e logo ele as soltou. Surpreso e confuso. -P-Por que...por que suas mãos são tão geladas? –Ele perguntou sem entender no que tocara, provavelmente nunca tinha tido contado com pessoas brancas em sua vida.

-Deve ser por causa do ar da casa alteza, ele está realmente muito gelado, vou pedir para que abaixem um pouco tudo bem? –Minha mãe manteve a calma e se levantou da cama. –Vou preparar alguma coisa para você.

Ela fez reverencia e saiu do quarto, nos deixando lá sozinhos com ele.

-As mãos dela são bem frias. –Ele comentou e eu olhei para o meu pai, ele sabia que não podíamos nos expor a aquele menino, como sempre tínhamos que inventar uma historia. –No entanto, não sei por que ainda estou com isso.

Ele tirou o lenço de sua cabeça e o jogou do lado da cama.

-Malditas formalidades. –Ele murmurou baixo, mais que deu para ouvirmos.

-Alteza, quer nos falar o que aconteceu? E por que você apareceu tão ferido? –Lestat perguntou calmamente e o príncipe deu um suspiro cansado.

-Víamos de uma pequena festa de um barão do petróleo, depois da comemoração nós entramos no avião e íamos para outra festa. Mas o avião começou a parecer estranho, como se estivesse dançando no ar e quando dei por mim, já estavamos caídos no meio da floresta, o avião ficou completamente destruído. Eu saí das ferragens e quis buscar socorro, acho que foi quando apaguei. –Ele nos explicou e eu cruzei meus braços pensativo.

-Quem estava com você? –Perguntei.

-Meu camareiro chefe Quinza, responsável por mim desde que eu tinha 5 anos. Seu irmão Senzu, e Jabil. E também o piloto e copiloto da aeronave.

-Compreendo. –Respondi.

-Alguém sabe que estou aqui? –Ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Por enquanto não, não sabíamos quem você era até um dos meus filhos procurar na internet. –Respondi calmamente e ele concordou com a cabeça. –Podemos procurar por seus acompanhantes nas redondezas da floresta, meus filhos podem acha-los rapidamente, se isso fará vossa alteza feliz.

-Fariam isso? Sério? –Ele perguntou esperançoso, sendo a única vez que o vimos sorrir daquele jeito.

-Claro, pedirei para eles fazerem isso agora mesmo. Se precisar de mim, estarei por perto, é só chamar. –Fiz reverencia e sai do quarto, o deixando a sós com meu pai, Sasha e Esme.

**Part Angelica**

Voltei ao quarto onde ele estava com uma bandeja em mãos, ela tinha suco, leite quente, um sanduiche, um pouco de sopa e uma maçã, acho que seria um suficiente para ele ficar um pouco mais forte. Entrei no quarto e me aproximei dele, voltando a me sentar do seu lado, ele me olhou bem surpreso.

-Espero que seja do seu agrado alteza. –Falei calmamente com um sorriso e ele me olhava curioso.

-Eles podem sair? Não gosto de muita gente que não conheço por perto...-Ele abaixou um pouco a vista, envergonhado? Talvez. –S-Só você serve.

Sorri, olhei para o meu marido e ele concordou. Chamou nossas filhas e nos deixaram a sós no quarto.

-O que é isso? –Ele perguntou apontando para a bandeja e eu olhei.

-Ah, isso é sopa, está bem quentinha, acho que vai gostar. –Respondi calmamente e ele olhou curioso.

-Quente? –Perguntou-me. –Deixe-me provar.

Ele tomou um pouco da sopa enquanto o observava, realmente ele deveria ter tido uma criação diferente de todos, ele não deve ter sido muito livre, tanto que ficou surpreso em me ver de primeira por eu ser tão branca.

-E então? –Perguntei e ele me olhou.

-É muito bom. –Ele respondeu e eu sorri.

-Eu sabia que ia gostar.

-Comida quente tem um gosto bem diferente. –Ele respondeu e eu o olhei curiosa.

-Como assim?

-Não é servido comida quente no palácio, dizem que faz mal para o corpo. As vezes eu quis provar para saber como era, mas nunca foi permitido isso. Meras formalidades. –Nossa.

-Compreendo. –Eu estava curiosa, mas na verdade por seus olhos azuis, que eram bem incomuns de se ver.

-O que foi? –Ele notou e eu suspirei.

-É estranho...seus olhos são azuis apesar de suas características asiáticas. –Comentei e ele sorriu pra mim.

-Deve ser por que meus ancestrais tinham olhos azuis. –Ele respondeu tomando um pouco do suco.

-Então sua família também tem olhos azuis? –Perguntei.

-Não, só eu. –Ele colocou o copo de suco de volta na bandeja. –A cor desses olhos são meu orgulho. É uma prova de que eu carrego o sangue de Samanes, ele libertou o povo de Laginay, portanto é um grande herói.

-Acredito que sim. –Respondi e ele me olhou meio sem jeito. –Alguma coisa errada alteza?

-Nada...é que...ah deixa pra lá. –Ele respondeu e eu me levantei lentamente. –Angelica.

-Sim?

-Por que...seus olhos são dourados? –Ele me perguntou envergonhado. –Tipo...eu nunca tinha visto olhos assim. Eu já vi vários, verdes, castanhos, azuis, acinzentados, mas os seus...são a primeira vez que vejo.

-É de família. –Respondi sorrindo para ele. –Vou deixa-lo descansar, se quiser qualquer coisa é só me chamar tudo bem?

-Tudo bem. –Ele me respondeu e eu sai do cômodo o deixando sozinho, ele parece ser um garoto esperto. Bem esperto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada pelos comentários logo no primeiro capitulo da temporada dessa fic meninas, eu amo vocês. E eu estou me empenhando nessa fic por que estou me baseando em um anime que eu assistir que amei de coração, então aproveitem bem essa spankfic.**

**Part Rosalie**

Já era noite quando retornamos da floresta, eu e meu irmãos fomos a pedido do papai para procurar os acompanhantes do príncipe, mas não encontramos nada, apenas os destroços do avião no meio da floresta, era um verdadeiro milagre ele estar vivo pois pelo que eu vi, o acidente tinha sido muito feio.

-Nada pai, vasculhamos toda a floresta, nos dividimos para ir mais rápido mas não vimos ninguém. –Emmett respondeu ao se sentar no sofá da sala, papai então colocou a mão esquerda de baixo de queixo e ficou pensativo.

-Se alguém mais sobreviveu, acho que já devem está no hospital não é mesmo? –Jasper perguntou e Carlisle se levantou pegando seu celular do bolso da calça social.

-Vou ligar para um amigo do hospital, ele não vai desconfiar, por enquanto a estadia do príncipe em nossa casa tem que se manter em sigilo absoluto, ainda não sabemos as causa da queda do avião mas eu suspeito de sabotagem. –Ele nos respondeu indo em direção a porta principal da casa.

-Mas pai, como o senhor pode achar isso? –Alice perguntou surpresa e ele suspirou.

-É só uma hipótese minha bonequinha, pode ser que não seja isso, mas precisamos olhar todos os lados se quisermos entender esse acidente. Bem, eu vou fazer uma ligação agora, comportem-se. –Ele pediu e saiu de casa, provavelmente iria fazer a ligação na varanda. Eu respirei fundo e coloquei as mãos nos meus cabelos.

-Vou pro meu quarto, essa busca me deixou exausta. –Falei subindo as escadas e entrei no meu pequeno palácio. Sim, meu quarto era digno de quarto de princesa, todo o luxo que eu sempre quis eu tive, ali era meu refugio e ele precisava ser perfeito. Tranquei a porta e pulei em minha cama, sentindo o doce aroma do meu quarto, que ficava abaixo do quarto dos meus pais.

Nossa casa tinha 3 pisos, no primeiro piso se encontravam a sala principal, a sala de visitas, a primeira biblioteca, a cozinha e um banheiro, no segundo andar eram os quarto, o do Emmett vinha primeiro, depois o meu e o do Jasper, tinha dois banheiros e dois quartos de hospedes, no terceiro e ultimo piso tinha a suíte dos meus pais, o quarto do Edward e o quarto da Alice, o escritório do papai, a segunda biblioteca, mais dois banheiros e os 5 quartos de hospedes que agora pertenciam a minha tia Sasha e meus primos e aos meus avós. Sim, nossa casa era enorme.

Me levantei da cama e fui até a janela, observei de longe as luzes da cidade e imaginei o quão divertido poderia ser uma noite nela, mas do nada algo apareceu pendurado e eu quase que faço meu coração voltar a bater de tanto susto.

-AH! –Gritei me afastando, quando dei por mim, vi que era...-Príncipe? Ah! O príncipe dos olhos azuis!

Ele se assustou e acabou soltando a corda que tinha improvisado com alguns lençóis, quando ele caiu eu abri minha janela rapidamente, a sua sorte foi que ele caiu em cima das rosas de Esme.

-Maldita mulher. –Ele falou emburrado e irritado, foi quando começou a sair da roseira com dificuldade por causa dos espinhos.

Quando ele saiu, começou a andar sem rumo pela rua principal que dava acesso a cidade.

-Espere ai! Onde você vai?! –Gritei e ele nem se quer virou o rosto, pulei da janela e corri até ele.

-M-Mas...como você veio chegou até aqui tão rápido? –Ele me perguntou e eu sorri.

-Calma, eu apenas corri pela escada de incêndio. –Respondi e ele me olhou como se estivesse incomodado com minha presença, não me importei. –Então...não vai se apresentar?

-Porque eu deveria lhe dizer meu nome? –Ele respondeu grosseiro e eu coloquei minhas mãos para trás do meu corpo o acompanhando por onde andava.

-Bom...minha mãe diz que á mal educação não nos apresentarmos a uma pessoa que não conhecemos. Isso é bem rude sabia? Meu nome é Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. –Me apresentei e ele continuou a andar. Ele vestia um casaco verde musgo, calças cinzas escuras e largas, uma camiseta preta por dentro e o lenço que minha mãe tirou dele quando ele pareceu, estava amarrado em sua cabeça. –Não vai me dizer seu nome?

-Você é indecente pedindo que alguém da realeza diga seu nome, isso é um ultraje! –Ele respondeu empinando o nariz, agora entendo por que príncipes e princesas não tem muitos amigos. Parei bruscamente e ele parou logo a minha frente. –O que foi?

-Eu tenho confiança no quão alto eu posso gritar. Acho que não vai querer formar nenhum tumulto não é mesmo? –Ele me olhou pasmo e eu sorri. –Então, qual é o seu nome?

-Ah...me chamo Lumati. –Ele respondeu muito contra gosto.

-Que nome mais esquisito. –Respondi e ele me encarou.

-Esquisito é o seu, nunca vi em minha vida! –Ele voltou a andar e eu o segui. –É assim que tratam alguém da realeza aqui em seu país? –Ele murmurou.

-Me diz, quantos anos você tem? –Perguntei e ele continuou andando.

-Por que eu diria a minha idade a você?!

-Por nada, só pensei que poderíamos ter a mesma idade. Tenho 16. –Respondi e ele me fitou.

-Tenho 15. Você é audaciosa. –Revirei os olhos, aquele garoto era tão chato que mal parecia um príncipe, só era um garoto mimado.

-Qual é o nome do seu país? –Perguntei e ele olhou o céu.

-Laginay. –Ele respondeu calmamente e eu fiquei surpresa.

-Laginay? Você é de Laginay? Papai me falou uma vez dessa país.

-Ele por acaso é um barão do petróleo? –Ele me perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não, ele é médico. Na verdade o melhor médico da cidade. –Respondi de um jeito orgulhoso e ele me olhou bem curioso.

-Não vai me dizer que...você é neta da Angelica? –Ele me perguntou surpreso e eu concordei com a cabeça. –Vocês brancos demoram muito a envelhecer não é mesmo?

-Minha avó é bem conservada, ela cuida da saúde assim como meu avó, por isso são tão bonitos. –Respondi com a desculpa mais esfarrapada que usamos em nossa existência. –Vocês não deveriam usar roupas que cobrissem todo o corpo e toda a cabeça? Por que só usa esse lenço?

-Isso? –Ele apontou para o lenço em sua cabeça. –Isso é a versão informal do traje, Quinza sempre quis que eu o usasse direto.

-Quinza? –Perguntei.

-Meu camareiro chefe. Ele é o responsável por mim desde que eu tinha 5 anos de idade, nunca nos separamos desde então, e essa espera em saber se ele e os outros conseguiram sair vivos do acidente me deixa nervoso. –Ele explicou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Então esse lenço deve ser muito importante não é mesmo?

-Sim. Na verdade o lenço é a prova de respeito ao nosso Deus Sol Lagi, a cabeça é a parte do corpo mais próximo dos céus, por isso a população de Laginay tem que andar com a cabeça coberta. Não passa de meras futilidades e formalidades, eu detesto isso, faz com que nosso povo perda a verdadeira essência da nossa religião. –Ele me explicou calmamente e foi ai que notei que ele estava, mesmo que pouco, se acostumando com a minha presença a ponto de conversar comigo.

-E ele não pode ser tirado nunca? –Perguntei curiosa.

-Só pode ser tirado quando admitimos a derrota a um oponente ou quando propormos casamento a pessoa do sexo oposto.

-Hum...eu acho bonitas as vestimentas reais de algum país, é como se fossem um conto de fadas na vida real, penso as vezes como eu ficaria nelas. –Comentei e ele me olhou rapidamente.

-Você gostaria de se vestir assim? –Ele perguntou curioso e eu sorri.

-Gostaria sim.

Ele parou no meio da estrada e eu o olhei sem entender.

-O que foi?

Ele começou a tirar o lenço de sua cabeça e o colocou em cima da minha como um manto.

-Vou dar isso pra você. Esse lenço foi abençoado pelo Sumo Sacerdote do templo de Lagi durante 10 anos. –Fiquei surpresa com seu gesto.

-Isso não é algo extremamente valioso pra você? –Perguntei e ele me olhou carrancudo.

-Eu disse que ira te dar! Então não me faça repetir, garota insolente! –Ele voltou a andar, pelo visto o bom humor dele dura pouco né?

-Lumati! –O chamei quando ele estava a alguns passos na minha frente, ele se virou irritado.

-Você ainda via discutir?!

-Ficou bem em mim? Claro que ficou não é? –Perguntei, já que eu não tinha um espelho, confiaria nos olhos dele. Mas do nada ele ficou parado, parecia está envergonhado com alguma coisa.

Senti uma luz muito forte na nossa direção, quando eu me virei vi que era um enorme caminhão de cargas, bem em cima de nós dois que não diminuiu a velocidade.

-ROSALIE! –Lumati me empurrou com toda a força e caímos no chão de calcário. –Você está bem? Se machucou?

-Não...eu estou bem. –O caminhão deu a volta e veio na nossa direção novamente, parecia que queriam nos acertar. Lumati se levantou e me puxou pela mão com força, sem querer eu deixei o lenço cair no chão. Começamos a correr floresta a dentro e eu olhei para trás. –O lenço!

-Esqueça isso! Corre!

Corremos rápido de mais, e ele abria o caminho com suas mãos, tirando troncos e galos da frente, olhei para trás de novo e 3 homens vinham nos perseguindo.

-Eles ainda estão atrás de nós! –Gritei para ele, mas sem parar de correr.

-Claro, assassinos não desistem tão facilmente! –Ele respondeu ofegante, foi quando ele parou, estavamos na beira de um lago, tínhamos que nos esconder. –Por aqui!

Ele me puxou para de baixo de um tronco, SUJO, MOLHADO, COM UM CHEIRO HORRIVEL E QUE PODERIA TER QUALQUER BIXO NONJETO ALI!

-AI QUE NOJO! –Gritei e ele tapou a minha boca rapidamente.

-Shhh! Quer que nos peguem? –Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, só conseguíamos ver 3 pares de pés na nossa frente.

**"Perdemos eles de vista."**

**"Acham que podem ter ido para o outro lado do rio?"**

**"Não, é pouco provável, eles deve ter achado um atalho. Vasculhem todo o perímetro, mas encontrem Denka com vida e o tragam pra mim."**

Eles saíram de perto de nós, se aprofundaram mais na floresta e ficamos mais uma vez sozinhos, Lumati saiu de baixo do tronco e me ajudou a sair puxando a minha mão.

-Essa foi por pouco...-Comentei e ele se sentou no chão pensativo.

-Denka...-Ele murmurou.

-O que é Denka? –Perguntei e ele me olhou se levantando do chão e limpando as calças.

-É o nome pelo qual chamam os príncipes em Laginay. Se aqui sou Vossa Alteza, lá eu sou Denka. –Ele me respondeu ofegante e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Agora mais do que nunca eu vou precisar de um banho. –Reclamei e ele suspirou.

-Pelo visto coloquei você em perigo, desculpe-me.

-Que nada...eu vim por que eu quis mesmo, você não teve culpa. Mas acho melhor voltarmos pra casa agora, meus pais e meus avós já devem ter dado conta da sua ausência e eles vão precisar saber que estão perseguindo você. –Eu respondi e ele negou com a cabeça.

-Eles não vão poder me proteger dos assassinos, corre o risco deles serem mortos por minha causa. –Ele falou cabisbaixo e eu sorri.

-Cara você não conhece a minha família, quando você os conhecer melhor vai saber por que ninguém deve se meter com eles. Eles são os únicos que podem proteger você desses loucos. –Eu respondi e ele me fitou esperançoso. –Agora vamos, vamos voltar pra casa. Eu e você precisamos de um banho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Carlisle**

_"Tudo bem Carlisle, vou mandar avisa-los sobre isso. Muito obrigada meu amigo, esse hospital estava virando um verdadeiro hospício por causa do desaparecimento do príncipe."_

Josh me respondeu e eu sorri ao telefone.

-De nada Josh, eu só espero que você faça o que combinamos, peça para os camareiros manterem o verdadeiro sigilo quanto a isso. Não queremos nada de mídia sobre nós, tudo bem? –Perguntei colocando uma das mãos no bolso da calça.

_"Pode deixar comigo. Farei exatamente isso. Bom agora eu tenho que ir, mande um abraço a seu irmão por mim."_

-Tudo bem, obrigado mesmo assim Josh. –Ele desligou e eu guardei o celular no bolso direito da calça e vi Esme encostada na porta de acesso a casa. –Oi querida.

-O príncipe não está no quarto dele, e ao que parece, ele fez uma corda com lençóis e saiu pela janela. –Ela me comunicou e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Minha nossa, ele deve ter ido atrás do companheiros dele, temos que procura-lo, ele não pode ficar sozinho por ai, ele não conhece nosso país. –Falei entrando em casa, mas senti aquele cheiro familiar, doce e francês, quando me virei, dei de cara com Rosalie e o príncipe Lumati, imundos.

-Rosalie! –Esme andou até eles dois preocupados. –Minha nossa...que roupas sujas são essas?

-O que significa isso filha? Para onde vocês dois foram, por que voltaram assim? –Perguntei me aproximando dos dois, querendo uma explicação da parte da mina filha.

-Carlisle, não a repreenda. Ela saiu por minha causa. Eu sai escondido e ela me seguiu pedindo para eu voltar, ela não teve culpa alguma nisso tudo. –Alteza nos comunicou humildemente e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Alteza! –Ouvi a voz de violino da minha mãe, ela apareceu na entrada da casa e se aproximou de mim. –Eu fiquei tão preocupada, pensei que tivesse sido sequestrado ou fugido pro nada.

Deu para ver o rosto daquele príncipe ficando vermelho quando Angelica lhe falou aquilo, ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça fitando os sapatos.

-Não foi minha intensão preocupa-la Angelica...mas eu precisava encontrar meus camareiros. –Ele respondeu e eu sorri.

-Quanto a isso não precisa ficar preocupado, amanhã eles estarão vindo para cá o mais rápido possível, graças a Deus os ferimentos deles não foram tão graves e pedi que um amigo meu do hospital os avisasse de onde você está. –Comuniquei e isso fez surgir um sorriso enorme em sua boca.

-Bem, antes os dois precisam tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa não é? –Papai se aproximou da minha mãe colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

-Precisamos dizer algo a vocês, algo que aconteceu na floresta quando estavamos caminhando. –Rosalie me olhou como se quisesse dizer apenas para mim. –Vocês não vão gostar nem um pouco.

-Vamos entrar, é melhor conversamos em casa. –Esme propôs e concordamos.

**Part Rosalie**

Entramos em casa e nos colocamos na sala de visitas. Meus irmão desceram para ver o que estava acontecendo e claro que as minhas primas curiosas fizeram o mesmo. Todos nos olhavam atentamente então eu tomei a palavra.

-Estavamos caminhando pela pista que dá acesso a cidade, mas estamos andando só para descontrair e conversando. Quando um caminhão veio em nossa direção tentando nos atropelar. –Expliquei e sim eu sei, atropelamentos NUNCA mataram um vampiro, mas eu tinha que parecer humana perto do Lumati, ele ainda não podia saber a verdade sobre nossa família.

-Eles voltaram e tentaram de novo, foi quando corremos para dentro da floresta. De dentro dele saíram três assassinos e nos perseguiram até o rio, mas nos escondemos e eles se perderam de nossas vistas. –Lumati explicou e todos ficaram um pouco surpresos, mas meu pai parecia já desconfiar.

-Eu sabia, estão atrás de vossa alteza não é? –Ele perguntou a Lumati e o mesmo concordou com a cabeça.

-Quando se faz parte da família real, sempre haverá aquelas pessoas que não gostam de você, e que farão de tudo para acabar com sua vida. Isso é um risco que corremos. –Ele respondeu baixo e eu o fitei com um pouco, POUCO, de pena. Eu achava que ele tinha uma vida maravilhosa.

-Por enquanto é arriscado ficar andando por ai, não podemos deixar que se torne um alvo tão fácil para os bandidos, então peço que colabore para sua vida e fique aqui, não saia em hipótese alguma. –Papai falou sério, como se ele estivesse falando com um de nós. Estranhei aquilo, já que ele falava com um príncipe. –Posso contar com sua colaboração?

Lumati deu um goto a seco e respirou fundo.

-Claro.

**Part Angelica**

Lumati havia tomado banho e comido pouca coisa, ele parecia chateado com algo. Por enquanto ele estava sobre nossa proteção e tínhamos que garantir sua segurança. Entrei em seu quarto e ele estava na varanda da janela, olhando o céu da noite, me aproximei um pouco dele e fiquei ao seu lado.

-Ser príncipe deve algo bem difícil não é? –Perguntei procurando puxar uma conversa com ele, queria que se sentisse confortável, eu não queria que ele achasse que era um prisioneiro em nossa casa. –Perdoe-me falar com você como se fosse uma pessoa comum.

Ele me olhou rapidamente e logo voltou a olhar o céu.

-Não tem problema. –Ele respondeu calmamente. –Desde que eu acordei você só tem me tratado bem, acho que não precisa ter tantas formalidades comigo, eu estou em seu país e não você no meu. E...

Ele tentou falar mas sua voz embargou.

-E? –Perguntei e ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto, encarando o nada.

-P-Pode me chamar pelo meu nome, eu permito. –Ele respondeu e eu sorri deixando ele sem jeito.

-Então...Lumati, você vai se tornar rei? –Perguntei e ele me olhou.

-Eu? Convertido a rei? –Ele me perguntou.

-Não vai ser?

-Meu aniue vai herdar a coroa. –Ele me explicou e eu o olhei curiosa.

-O que aniue? –Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Significa "irmão" em Laginay.

-Ah...então tem um irmão.

-Sim, diferente de mim, meu irmão é bem gentil. Foi uma decisão de família nos colocar em palácios diferentes, por isso eu não o vejo muito. Quando éramos pequenos, jogávamos sempre. Nos escondíamos no palácio para fazer travessuras. E quando o camareiro chefe nos repreendia, ele sempre me defendia. Por isso eu quero fazer alguma coisa por ele. –Ele me falou e seus olhos azuis brilhavam ao olhar o céu, ele estavam mais calmos, serenos, doces. Nem de longe pareciam aquele olhos turbulentos que vi hoje de manhã. –A saúde dele é frágil, por isso quero ajuda-lo a ter nosso Deus Lagi e o povo em perfeita harmonia.

-Pelo visto vocês se dão bem...isso é muito bom. –Respondi sorrindo. –Por que vocês ficam em palácios diferentes? Eu não consigo entender isso.

-É protocolo dos anciões, eles estão preparando meu irmão para usar a coroa desde que ele era bem pequeno, por isso nos dividiram, é costume do nosso país. Tenho que pedir permissão para o Sumo Sacerdote local se quiser ter um encontro com o príncipe coroado ou com a rainha.

-Hum...então quer dizer que você também mal vê a sua mãe não é? –Perguntei e ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

-Minha mãe morreu logo após me dar a luz. –Senti um nó na minha garganta.

-Sinto muito. –Falei e ele respirou fundo. Ousei em meu aproximar dele e colocar uma das minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, ele me olhou surpreso. –Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe me dizia que quando um ente querido morre ele vira uma estrela guia, e olha por você a onde quer que você esteja. E essa estrela brilha mais que todas as outras para você, quem sabe a sua mãe deve está olhando para você agora não é? –Falei e retirei minha mão de seu ombro.

-Mesmo? –Ele olhou para o céu e eu sorri com sua inocência, é claro que aquilo poderia ser apenas uma historia, mas ele acreditou em mim.

-Bem, vou deixar você dormir. Amanhã promete ser um dia bem movimentado nessa casa. –Anunciei e me afastei dele indo em direção a porta.

-Angelica? –Ele me chamou e eu me virei.

-Sim?

-Obrigado. –Ele falou humilde e doce, sorri com sua boa vontade de me agradecer.

-Não tem de quê, boa noite...Lumati.

**Part Lestat**

O dia como sempre, amanheceu bem agitado. Depois do café, recebemos a visita dos camareiros do príncipe em nossa casa.

-Obrigado por terem cuidado de Denka para nós, jamais nos perdoaríamos se algo acontecesse a ele. –O camareiro mais velho, parecia ter entorno de 30 ou 40 anos, tinha cabelos longos e cacheados e tinha traços asiáticos como o príncipe. Todos eles vestiam vestimentas que cobriam suas cabeças e seus corpos, era quase parecidos com vestimentas arábicas, só que eram mais brancas.

-Denka? –Angelica perguntou sem entender o que eles haviam falado.

-É como os príncipes são chamados em Laginay vovó. –Rosalie se aproximou de nós dois e concordamos com cabeça.

-Eu sou Quinza. –Falou o camareiro mais velho. -Foi um susto, até mesmo em nosso país, Denka nunca saiu do palácio sozinho. Ainda bem que ele foi bem cuidado por vocês, temos uma divida com sua família.

-Não precisa disso, fizemos o que achamos o certo a se fazer. –Respondi e vi Carlisle se aproximar do convidados e os cumprimentar.

-Bom...vejo que estão todos vem, fico feliz por isso. Vossa alteza pediu muito por você. –Ele falou ao Quinza que soltou um leve sorriso.

-Ele sempre foi muito apegado a mim, desde criança. Imagino que para ele deve ter sido difícil caminhar ferido por dentro daquela floresta e ainda por cima sozinho. –Ele comentou.

-Se não for me intrometer, mas houve pequenos imprevisto ontem quando sua alteza resolveu dar um passeio a noite. –Carlisle comentou e ele o olharam confusos.

-Imprevisto?

-Assassinos vieram atrás dele. –Respondi e ele se entreolharam surpresos.

-Sabem o por que disso? Sei que não temos nada haver, mas podemos ajuda-los, só precisamos que vocês tirem as cartas da manga e nos contem o que esta acontecendo. –Meu filho foi direto, mais do que nunca ele agora parecia um chefe de família ou uma autoridade, o camareiro chefe o fitou e entortou a boca.

-Suspeito que uma organização rebelde esteja armando para matar Lumati Denka...são apenas lunáticos, mas são bem perigosos. Denka é o alvo deles para causar um desequilíbrio no país. –Quinza respondeu e eu cruzei meus braços.

-Sabem quem é a mente por trás disso? –Perguntei e eles concordaram.

-Sim, sabemos. Mas quero primeiro falar com Denka. –Ele pediu e concordamos com a cabeça.

-Eu levo você até lá. –Angelica anunciou e guiou Quinza até o quarto de hospedes no terceiro piso onde vossa alteza estava.

**Part Lumati**

Por que será que eles estavam demorando tanto?

-Lumati? –Ouvi aquela voz doce e deduzi que era Angelica. Eu estava sentado na cama pensativo, e isso me tirou dos meus devaneios.

-Pode entrar Angelica. –Falei e ela entrou com seu sorriso de sempre, acho que a vida dela era perfeita.

-Tem uma visita pra você. –Ela falou dando um espaço e do nada Quinza entra pela porta do quarto, nem devo dizer que fiquei imensamente feliz em ver que ele estava vivo, bem, com poucos ferimentos.

-Denka! Graças a Lagi você está bem, não sabe o quanto me alegra vê-lo a salvo. –Quinza entrou mais no quarto e curvou perante mim no chão, isso era um costume dos camareiros do palácio, mesmo que eu não quisesse que ele fizesse aquilo, eu não podia nega-lo, aqui era como se fosse obrigação de seu trabalho.

-Vou deixar vocês dois a sós, se precisarem de alguma coisa, podem chamar. –Angelica falou, saindo do quarto e nos dando privacidade.

-Denka, eu preciso muito falar com você, é sobre o atentado de ontem.

Eu acenei com a cabeça permitindo que ele me falou tudo, meu corpo gelou, minha mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos desordenados, eu não podia acreditar.

-NÃO! NÃO! Meu irmão jamais tentaria me matar! –Falei e Quinza deu um goto.

-Denka, essa é a verdade. Somand Denka queria tirar sua vida mandando o tenente Noei para fazer o serviço. –Ele me explicou e eu coloquei minha mão na cabeça atordoado.

-Eu me recuso a acreditar que meu irmão tenha feito algo tão estupido! Me recuso!

-Denka! Seu aniue quer tirar do caminho qualquer um na linha de sucessão ao trono de Laginay, não é hora de se lamentar com tal traição, é hora de ser forte e encarar o príncipe coroado de frente, nosso povo precisa de um líder forte! –Ele se abaixou do meu lado e colocou uma de suas mãos em meus ombros.

-Mas...meu irmão é que vai subir ao trono...e não eu! –Falei me levantando da cama rapidamente, eu queria ficar sozinho, eu queria correr para longe, me sentia traído, me sentia triste, amargurado, me sentia horrível. Meu irmão, meu aniue, sangue do meu sangue, queria me matar, por que? Por que?

-DENKA! –Quinza gritou e eu abri a porta correndo, nem vi que Angelica estava ali do lado.

-Lumati! –Ela me chamou mas eu não dei ouvidos, continuei correndo, desci as escadas da casa dela e entrei em uma das portas logo a minha frente, logo vi que era onde eles guardavam os carros, me encostei na parede do lado da porta. Angelica então deu duas batidas nela. –Lumati!

-Me deixe! –Gritei irritado, minha garganta deu um nó, meus olhos começaram a marejar. –Não posso deixar...não posso deixar que vejam as lágrimas do filho de um rei...não posso deixar que vejam as lágrimas de um príncipe.

Fui me abaixando lentamente até que acabei me sentando no chão, cobrindo o rosto com um dos meus braços e deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Eu não poderia me sentir mais mal do que eu estava. O que eu tinha feito de errado?

_"Denka quer ficar sozinho, acho melhor darmos um tempo para ele."_

_"Concordo, tudo isso deve está sendo difícil para ele."_

_"Nós precisamos cuidar para ele não faça nenhuma bobagem, ele é o alvo dos radicais agora, não podemos abaixar nossa guarda."_

_"Acho melhor a sua família não se envolver nesse assunto, não podemos colocar estrangeiros para cuidar dos problemas do reino de Laginay desse jeito."_

_"É, mas foram estrangeiros que cuidaram do seu príncipe quando ele apareceu ferido, então parem de orgulho tá?"_

_"Jasper!"_

_"O que foi mãe? Eu não estou mentindo."_

Aquelas vozes estavam rondando pela minha cabeça, eu só queria sumir naquela hora, queria quebrar alguma coisa, queria chorar, queria gritar.

Mas logo ouvi a porta se abrir e alguém se abaixou na minha frente, mas eu não conseguia ver por causa que estava cobrindo o meu rosto.

-Lumati? –Era Angelica, me cobri mais ainda, uma mulher jamais poderia ver as lágrimas de um homem, ainda mais de um príncipe. –Lumati...olha pra mim.

Ela pediu docemente mas eu neguei.

-N-Não.

-Por favor. Confie em mim... –Ela pediu mais doce ainda e eu abaixei meus braços, e vi a sua figura que poderia ser um verdadeiro anjo. –Lumati, você já ganhou um abraço materno?

-A-Abraço materno? O que é isso? –Perguntei tentando controlar a minha voz de choro ridícula.

-Abraço materno é quando você alguém te envolve nos braços, é o abraço onde você pode se sentir seguro, se sentir aparado, é o abraço onde suas lágrimas podem descer sem serem julgadas. É onde todos os seus problemas, mesmo que por pouco tempo, somem. É o conforto que recebemos quando ficamos tristes. –Ela me falou calmamente como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Fiquei curioso. –Você quer um abraço materno?

Não falei nada, apenas concordei com a cabeça, esperando que ela me levasse para algum lugar, mas ela não fez assim, ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou minhas mãos, me puxando para ela, até que nossos corpos se juntaram, minha cabeça ficou descansada em seus seios, seus braços se envolveram em meus ombros e eu fiquei quase sem reação.

-Isso é um abraço materno...você pode me abraçar se quiser, se sentir bem. –Ela falou baixinho, apenas para eu escutar, então fiz o mesmo, envolvi meus braços em sua cintura fina e me senti confortável, logo a dor em meu peito voltou, eu quis chorar, eu tive vontade. Mas mesmo que eu me controlasse, as lágrimas desciam. -Não tenha vergonha de chorar querido, ponha tudo pra fora. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, para lhe ajudar. –Ela me pediu e meu choro se explodiu, eu me senti uma criança de verdade, me agarrei a Angelica segurando sua blusa com força e ela continuou me abraçando, eu já não me importava com o protocolo de um príncipe, eu só queria ter o direito de chorar para alguém, e ninguém melhor do que a pessoa que cuidou de mim para ver minhas lágrimas.

**Part Quinza**

Fui até a porta da garagem dos Cullen e vi uma cena bem incomum para nós camareiros. Denka estava abraçado a esposa do diretor do hospital de Forks, ele estava chorando e ela o consolando alisando seus cabelos negros, nem mesmo com o próprio pai, o rei, Denka teve a intimidade de chorar em sua frente, mas com ela ele estava fazendo aquilo.

-O que foi que aconteceu em um dia...para Denka ter essa intimidade com essa mulher?


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo e que deixem reviews para eu saber o que estão achando da fic. Bjs**

**Part Lestat**

-Meu amor você está confundindo as coisas. –Falei andando de um lado para o outro, observando a minha linda esposa sentada na nossa cama.

-Mas Lestat, ele ficou tão indefeso...tão triste e magoado, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. –Ela falou com um jeito tão calmo e eu parei a olhando.

-Meu bem, ele é um príncipe, o destino dele é a solidão, por mais que ele não venha herdar o trono de seu país, ele não pode criar laços com pessoas de fora. Ele está encantado por você, ele nunca viu gente branca como nós, por isso ele aceitou seu abraço.

-Não. Ele aceitou por que precisava, por que queria, ele nunca recebeu um abraço desse tipo meu amor, ele nem sabia o que era um abraço materno! Por Deus Lestat, ele é só uma criança.

-Ele é da realeza Angelica! Você não pode trata-lo como se fosse um dos seus filhos! Meu amor, ele só está conosco por que resolvemos ajudar, nada mais que isso.

-Você está sendo injusto e indiferente, não é por que ele é um príncipe que ele não seja um ser humano! –Ela falou se levantando e eu respirei fundo.

-Querida por favor...não torne tudo mais difícil, ele vai ter que voltar para o país dele, e ai? Você vai ficar triste. Não alimente ideias que não vão acontecer.

**Part Angelica**

-AAAAH! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! SEU PERVERTIDO! –Era a voz de Tânia no corredor, sai feito um flash do meu quarto deixando Lestat falando sozinho e vi Lumati na frente da porta do banheiro todo molhado. E pela sua cara, ele estava irritado.

-Mas o que houve aqui? –Sasha apareceu com Irina a tira colo e os camareiros também vieram.

-Que grito foi esse? –Irina perguntou.

Tânia saiu do banheiro enrolada no roupão rosa, e pelo visto, ela estava louca de raiva.

-Ele entrou no banheiro para me ver tomar banho! Esse príncipe pervertido! –Ela falou o encarando e ele se virou para ela sério.

-Eu não vou deixar que você suje a honra de um príncipe! Além do mais, quem iria querer ver essas coisas flácidas que você chama de corpo? –Ele falou rude e ela levantou a mão pronta pra lhe dar um tapa, quando um de seus camareiros entrou no meio e recebeu no lugar dele, um tapa bem estalado no rosto.

–M-Mas oque? –Tânia falou surpresa.

-Jabil? –Lumati murmurou surpreso.

-Sinto muito pelo importuno senhorita, por favor bata em mim para descontar a sua raiva. –Ele estava brincando não é? Bater nele? Jabil estava louco?

-A lealdade de vocês me assusta...-Tânia comentou pasma com tal ato.

-Ela queria me bater? –Lumati perguntou. –Bater no filho do representante de Lagi?

-Ora mas você é um moleque muito ousado não é mesmo, não baste te entrado no banheiro enquanto minha filha tomava banho e agora acha que tem o direito que não escutar nada? –Sasha perguntou irritada.

-Sasha! –Lestat chamou a atenção dela. –Ele não fez por mal, deve ter se enganado pensando que era um quarto.

-Mas pai...

-Está tudo bem filha, foi só um erro, isso não vai voltar acontecer. Tânia, pode ir se vestir querida. –Meu marido falou calmamente e aos poucos aquele corredor foi ficando mais aberto.

Me aproximei de Lumati.

-O que foi isso? –Perguntei e ele sorriu de modo bem menino.

-Eu achava que era a porta do seu quarto, queria falar com você mas dei de cara com essa menina. –Ele me explicou então realmente não foi algo de proposito, sorri.

-Ah...Lumati, venha, vamos conversar. –O chamei e vi Lestat me olhando do jeito que eu sabia que ele não queria que eu me machucasse caso nunca mais voltasse a ver o Lumati, mas não dei a mínima. Entramos no quarto e tranquei a porta para não sermos perturbados. –Tudo bem, podemos conversar a vontade aqui...

Ele se sentou em minha cama e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Eu só vim me despedi. –Quando ele falou aquilo, me senti triste. Lestat tinha razão, eu não poderia me apegar a aquele garoto.

-Você já vai voltar para o seu país? –Perguntei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim...eu quero conversar com meu irmão, nem que eu tenha que ter uma audiência com o Sumo Sacerdote antes, quero saber por que meu aniue queria me matar, pode ter sido um engano por isso eu preciso voltar para Laginay o quanto antes. –Ele me respondeu e eu suspirei pesado. –Eu quero lhe agradecer...por tudo que fez por mim desde que me encontraram. A você e sua família. Se um dia eu puder retribuir o que vocês fizeram por mim...

-Não precisa Lumati, fizemos isso por que era o certo a se fazer. Espero que sejamos amigos daqui por diante. –Falei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-É claro. Não vou me esquecer de vocês, e mandarei noticias. –Ele se levantou da cama. –Tenho que me despedi dos outros, especialmente da Rosalie.

**Part Alice**

Anoiteceu em Forks e a nossa família estava bem quieta, desde que o príncipe tinha ido embora, a nossa casa ficou em um silencio sepulcral. Meu pai estava no escritório assinando alguns formulários do hospital, minha mãe devia esta no quarto dela, meus irmãos estavam vendo um filme na sala junto com minhas primas, meu avô estava na biblioteca e minha avó estava em seu quarto. Estava tão chato aquele filme, não tinha nada para nos divertir. Meus irmãos estavam quietos de mais, acho que por que estavam esperando seus traseiros sararem antes de aprontarem outra.

Me sentei na poltrona bege ao lado da escada e peguei meu celular para olhar as novas atualização dos sites do Valentino e da Prada. Decidi ir pro meu quarto, estava entediada, foi quando passei em frente ao quarto dos meus avós, e ouvi a voz de Angelica e do meu pai. Sorri, ele merecia isso, ele merecia todos os mimos do mundo! Meu pai era um homem forte, tanto fisicamente quando psicologicamente, nunca o vi desmoronar uma vez se quer, mas ele era como nós, tinha sentimentos, vontades, e se nós precisávamos de colo de vez em quando, imagine ele.

_"Eu sei que ela falou da boca pra fora, num momento de raiva...mas eu me chateei com Sasha. Embora eu tenha desculpado ela, foi como se as lembranças voltassem para minha mente de uma só vez."_

Ele parecia chateado, e como não tinha ninguém naquele corredor, eu resolvi escutar o que viria a seguir.

_"Eu sei como se sente meu bebê...sei como isso é doloroso para você lembrar, eu não queria que você tivesse passado por isso na sua vida, se eu pudesse fazer com que você esquecesse isso..."_

Era engraçado ouvir a vovó o chamar de bebê, era como se eu ouvisse a voz da minha mãe falando com o Edward. Fiquei atenta a conversa dos dois.

_"Eu sei mãezinha. Eu só estou falando isso com a senhora...bem, por que a senhora, a Sasha, o papai e a Esme são os únicos que sabem disso. Meus filhos não sabem."_

_"Filho...por que não quer que eles saibam disso?"_

Meus ouvidos ficaram atentos.

_"Por que...minha vida nunca foi um livro tão aberto para eles mãe, tem coisas sobre mim que eles não sabem e não precisam saber. Essa é uma delas, eles não precisam saber."_

_"Carlisle...seu passado é sua historia, infelizmente é o que você teve que passar para chegar onde chegou e conseguir o que conseguiu."_

_"Mas a sombra do meu pai continua vagando na minha mente mãe!"_

Hã? Como assim? Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, eu não podia sair dali agora. Eu nunca ouvi a voz do meu pai daquele jeito, amedrontada. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele?

_"Quando Sasha tocou no assunto eu gelei, comecei a me tremer como fazia antes, a senhora se lembra bem. Só de falar sobre isso, de falar o nome dele...eu fico sem reação. Eu tremo de medo mãe! Pensei que com o tempo isso iria sumir, mas não some, é igual as marcas que tenho nas costas, eu não sei mais o que fazer."_

_"Onw meu neném, vem cá vem."_

Pensei que minha avó o estivesse chamando para um abraço, e que com certeza ele aceitou.

_"Eu estou aqui filho, eu estou aqui para você minha vida. Esse monstro a quem você chamava de pai já deve está pagando por tudo que fez com você sem motivos, você agora tem uma família, gigante e linda. Filhos maravilhosos, uma esposa companheira para tudo, um pai que te ama profundamente e de verdade, e uma mãe babona que não consegue para de mimar você meu menino."_

_"Mas mãe...eu..."_

_"É por isso que seu nome não é mais Carlisle Willard Torochcka, agora é Carlisle Lestat Cullen. Você é nosso filho, e nós o amamos. Este é seu lar, se a vida o trouxe para nós é por que viu que você merecia coisa melhor. Meu amor é puro e esqueça o que passou, quando Deus o enviou para nós, para onde benção não chegou? Eu tenho que agradecer, todos os dias a ele por isso."_

Meu pai soltou um sorriso.

_"Eu sei mãe, obrigado por tudo."_

_"Willard não está mais entre nós filho, deixe isso pra lá, viva sua vida. Eu não quero mais ver o senhor falando sobre isso ok?"_

_"Sim senhora."_

_"Eu amo você meu menininho, com todas as minhas forças, mais do que você pode imaginar."_

_"Eu também te amo mãe, eu não consigo imaginar a minha existência sem a senhora."_

Willard? Então esse era o nome do pai biológico de Carlisle? Eu resolvi pesquisar, corri pro meu quarto na velocidade vampiresca e me sentei na frente do computador.

Então digitei o nome.

**~Willard Torochcka~**

(Pastor Anglicano, liderou movimentos de caças as bruxas e seres sobrenaturais sugadores de sangue, sendo um dos maiores responsáveis pela grqne3 chacina de acusadas por bruxaria que a Inglaterra já viu. Por muitas vezes, mataram pessoas inocentes. Casado com Christine Von De Volkan Torochcka, perdeu a esposa no parto ao dar a luz a seu único filho a quem o batizou de Carlisle Willard Torochcka em 1640. Pouco se sabe sobre a família Torochcka, mas sabe-se que ao ficar mais velho, Willard passou a liderança dos movimentos de caça para seu filho único dar continuação a seus projetos, porém o jovem morreu em uma caçada. Willard faleceu de velhice aos 94 anos de idade.)

Abaixo do pequeno trecho havia uma imagem de uma pintura, de um homem e uma mulher, o cara era alto, magro, rosto quadrado, barba grande, expressão carrancuda, com roupas da época e cabelos negros, ele estava em pé atrás da jovem moça que se encontrava sentada, ela tinha cabelos loiros, rosto delicado, olhos grandes e azuis, lábios não tão grandes e vermelhos e também vestia vestidos da época.

Era incrível como papai se parecia com ela...Christine era linda, deslumbrante.

-Alice? Tá fazendo oque? –Jasper entrou no meu quarto e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Estou conhecendo nossa arvore genealógica Jazz. –Respondi e ele ficou confuso.

-Como assim meu amor? Quem são esses dai? –Ele me perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Esses...são os pais biológicos de Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meninas a foto de Virgilia é essa do meu perfil do site! Espero que gostem desse capitulo e que mandem muitos reviews, eu preciso saber do que vocês estão achando dessa fic. Bjs e boa leitura.**

**Part Jasper**

-Você não deveria esta vasculhando a vida no papai desse jeito Alice. –Sei que fui duro com ela, mas eu preferia prevenir que ela entrasse em uma encrenca com Carlisle.

-Jasper, vai me dizer que nunca teve curiosidades de saber o passado do papai. –Ela falou se levantando da cadeira do computador e andando até mim.

-Alice, todo mundo tem curiosidade. Mas se ele não contou é por que não quer que a gente saiba, então não devemos ir atrás disso...falando nisso, como foi que você descobriu os nomes do pais de Carlisle? –Perguntei curioso e ela colocou as mãos para trás do corpo e começou a desenhar no chão com os pés. –Alice...

-Eu...ouvi o papai e a vovó conversando no quarto, não consegui me controlar e acabei parando para ouvir. –Ela me respondeu com um ar de culpa e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Alice! Minha nossa, você sabe o quanto é errado ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, o pai já nos falou sobre isso, até mesmo o Edward escutando os pensamentos alheios ele acha um desrespeito. –Falei e ela respirou fundo.

-Eu sei! Mas...foi mais forte do que eu Jazz! Eu queria saber, só isso, e se não tem nada de mais por que o papai nunca nos falou sobre isso? –Ela me perguntou e eu passei a mão no rosto.

-Alice eu não sei e nem quero saber, se ele não nos disse é por que ele não tem vontade e ele tem todo o direito de guardar isso pra si mesmo!

-Eu ouvi ele dizer que só tocar no nome do pai ele tremia. –Ela me falou e ai sim, eu fiquei muito curioso. Nunca vi meu pai em uma situação onde ele tivesse medo, nem mesmo perto de Lestat quando sabia que estava encrencado ele não demonstrava medo.

-Tremia?...Tipo, de medo? –Perguntei.

-Claro Jazz. Pense bem, que tipo de pessoa nesse mundo poderia causa isso no nosso pai?

Ninguém, pensei.

-E ele disse o nome do pai dele? –Perguntei.

-A vovó falou, disse que que antes o nome do papai era Carlisle Willard Torochcka, mas que agora é Carlisle Lestat Cullen. –Ela me respondeu e fiquei intrigado.

O que poderia ter acontecido de tão grave na vida humana do nosso pai que o fizesse mudar todo o nome? Por que nós temos nossos nomes da vida humana ainda, como Mary Alice Brandon Cullen e Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, mas Carlisle mudou todo o nome. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido de grave.

-De todo modo, devemos esquecer isso. Não é da nossa conta. –Respondi e ela fechou a cara.

**Part Esme**

Uns dois meses tinham se passado depois da ação de graças e já era um novo ano, época de mudanças para nossa família, ou apenas renovações.

-EMMETT! DEVOLVA O CONTROLE PARA O SEU IRMÃO! –Gritei ao ver a bagunça que se tornou a sala da minha casa, as crianças ainda estavam de férias e como já devem imaginar, a casa ficou um verdadeiro caos.

-Mãe! Ele não quer me deixar ver a luta! –Meu mais velho falou enquanto se esticava para não deixar o meu caçula pegar o controle remoto de sua mãe.

-Mãe eu já disse a ele que quero ver o filme dos Vingadores, ele passou a manhã toda aqui! –Edward falou já irritado tentando arrancar o controle das mãos de Emmett, eu já estava ficando louca com aqueles dois.

-Parem com isso, vocês estão estragando o sofá! –Aumentei meu tom de voz, mas era o mesmo que não está falando nada para eles. Carlisle tinha ido para o hospital trabalhar e nosso pai também, então não tínhamos uma figura masculina em casa naquele momento.

-MANDA ELE PARAR MÃE!

-MANDA ELE ME DAR O CONTROLE MÃE!

-EI! –Até eu tive um susto quando ouvi a voz de Sasha na escada, ela havia descido rapidamente e arrancou o controle das mãos de Emmett. –Me dá isso, droga. Não sabem fazer nada sem provocar um escândalo?

Ela desligou a Tv e colocou o controle no bolso de sua calça.

-Oh tia! –Os dois protestaram no mesmo momento, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

-Se não sabem dividir seus horários com a Tv, então ninguém vai assistir. Estão se fazendo de surdos por acaso? Não estão ouvindo a mãe de vocês falar não? Vão arrumar o que fazer e nada de confusão! –Os dois ficaram imóveis no sofá e ela cruzou os braços. –Agora!

E os meninos sumiram feito gatos correndo da água, por um momento agradeci por Sasha ser pulso firme igual a Carlisle.

-Obrigada. –Agradeci e ela respirou fundo tirando o controle do bolso e o jogando no sofá.

-Você e Carlisle definitivamente foram feitos um para o outro. O que ele tem de duro, você tem de mole. –Ela respondeu e eu sorri meio sem jeito.

-Talvez seja por isso que damos tão certo. –Respondi ouvindo os paços da nossa mãe descendo as escadas de vestido longo azul claro e cabelos soltos, molhados, provavelmente acabara de sair do banho.

-Olá minhas princesas. –Ela falou doce como sempre.

-Oi mãe. –Sasha respondeu.

-Oi mãezinha. –Falei.

-O que acham de fazermos uma programação diferente hoje? Tipo, que tão irmos ao shopping? Ou jogar Baseball? Vamos aproveitar o tempo que as crianças tem de férias. –Ela propôs e eu achei uma ótima ideia.

**DING DONG!**

Ouvimos o som da campainha tocar, era estranho pois não esperávamos visitas. Mamãe disse que atenderia e rapidamente foi até a porta, assim que ela a abriu, deu de cara com uma mulher, aparentemente tinha seus 50 anos ou um pouco menos, mas era bem conservada, parecia usar muita maquiagem, vestia um vestido colonial, longo preto, com babados brancos nas mangas e na parte do decote, tinha magas bem grandes, e a deixava cinturada como se fosse um corpete. Ela tinha cabelos longos e platinados, uma franja bem delineada em sua testa, tinha um chapéu preto com flores vermelhas sobre ele. Sua pele era bem branca e seus olhos eram dourados como os nossos.

-Virgilia? –Minha mãe falou em um tom surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz, ela pulou no pescoço da mulher e a mesma deu um sorriso doce, ela parecia feliz em ver Angelica.

-Minha querida! Quanto tempo! –Ela falou e minha mãe se distanciou um pouco dela.

-Entre, vamos entrando por favor. –A senhora entrou e minha mãe fechou a porta da nossa casa e voltou a abraçar a tal Virgilia. –Que saudades.

-Muitas saudades minha querida, faz muito tempo. –Virgilia respondeu elas se soltaram. –Continua linda como sempre.

-A senhora também. –Mamãe se virou para nós duas. –Essas são minhas filhas, Sasha a mais velha, e Esme.

-Oh, que menininhas mais lindas. –Virgilia falou se aproximando de nós duas.

-É um prazer senhora. –Sasha a cumprimentou e eu fiz o mesmo.

-É um grande prazer senhora. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Meninas essa é Virgilia, vivi com ela durante alguns anos depois que sai da Rússia pela primeira vez, eu devo muito a ela pois ela me ensinou muita coisa. Ela é como uma mãe pra mim. –Pelo sorriso no rosto da minha mãe eu sabia que era verdade.

-São tão adoráveis, se parecem muito com sua mãe. –Ela nos falou e se virou rapidamente para Angelica. –Mas eu me lembro que nas suas cartas você me falou de um menino...

-Ah sim, é meu único filho homem. Ele se chama Carlisle, está trabalhando no momento. Ele e meu marido, Lestat. –Minha mãe a segurou pela mão e a levou para sentar no sofá. –E tem outra menininha, a Caroline, só que ela deve está brincando com os brinquedos dela.

-Ora Angelica, quer ter quantos filhos? –Virigilia perguntou sorrindo ao se sentar no sofá. –Suas meninas são umas graças, e quero conhecer seu menino também, e é claro, o teu esposo.

-A noite eles estarão chegando. Quer conhecer meu netos? –Minha mãe perguntou e Virgilia a olhou surpresa, ou pasma.

-Netos? –Ela perguntou com a voz falhando quase no final da palavra. –Já tem netos minha querida? Que maravilha.

-Eu tenho 10 netos. –Mamãe respondei e Virgilia colocou a mão na boca.

-A família é uma benção. –Virgilia comentou.

-São meus amores. –Mamãe respondeu. –Crianças! Venham aqui em baixo por favor!

Como eles sabiam que não se tratava de nenhuma bronca por causa que era a avó deles que estava chamando, eles desceram como um flash até a sala, todos, o que pareceu deixar aquele espaço bem pequeno.

-Deixe-me apresenta-los a você Virigilia. –As duas se levantaram do sofá e foram até as crianças que fizeram uma espécie de linha, minha mãe começou a apresenta-los. –Esse é Emmett, filho mais velho de Esme e Carlisle.

-Olá. –Emmett soltou seu sorriso moleque que deixava qualquer pessoa encantada por ele.

-Olá Emmett. –Virgilia se virou para minha mãe rapidamente. –Seus filhos são casados entre si?

-Calma, eu adotei o Carlisle primeiro e quando ele decidiu viver uma vida sozinho casou com Esme e teve filhos, então ela é minha filha também. –Mamãe respondeu sorrindo e Virgilia sorriu.

-Ah, claro. –A amiga de Angelica respondeu e continuaram as apresentações.

-Jasper e Rosalie, os gêmeos de Carlisle e Esme. –Ela apresentou e meu soldadinho a cumprimentou, logo em seguida a minha princesinha.

-Olá senhora. –Jasper falou.

-É um prazer conhece-la. –Rosalie respondeu e Virgilia ficou encantada novamente.

-Olá Jasper, Rosalie, é um prazer conhece-los também, são realmente muito parecidos. –Ela era uma senhora bem educada, deveria ter muitos anos, uma legitima vampira antiga.

-Essa é Alice, a bonequinha de Carlisle e Esme. –Ela apresentou Alice que a minha menininha cumprimentou a amiga da avó.

-Como vai senhora? É um prazer.

-Oh, é um prazer para mim também Alice, você é uma graça. –Virgilia falou sorrindo vendo a educação de meus filhos.

-E finalmente, Edward, o caçula de Carlisle e Esme. –Minha mãe falou mas por mais que ela tentasse esconder ou não, ela babava pelo Edward. Fazia o jus ao nome de caçula da família, ele era o xodó de Carlisle e da avó, já Alice e Rosalie são os xodós do avô, e Emmett é o meu xodó, Jasper por ser durão e muitas vezes responsável, é o orgulho e o xodó de Sasha. Não que nós não amassemos todos os nossos filhos por igual, mas vocês entendem o que estou dizendo.

-O caçulinha...que coisa mais linda. –Ela falou admirando o Edward como se ele fosse um quadro de pintura raro.

-É um prazer conhece-la senhora. –Ele respondeu e ela ficou mais encantada ainda por ele.

-Digo o mesmo meu jovem. –Ela falou e as apresentações continuaram.

-Agora os filhos da Sasha, essa é a Tânia. –Mamãe falou.

-Olá senhora. –Tânia foi educada e cumprimentou Virgilia.

-Olá menina linda. –Virgilia estava sendo muito legal, não era a toa que era amiga da Angelica, penso que elas se conhecem a muito tempo.

-Essa é Irina. –Angelica apresentou e a minha sobrinha cumprimentou a senhora.

-É um prazer conhece-la querida.

-Essa é a Carmem.

-Olá senhora, é um prazer conhece-la. –Carmem como sempre foi educada, de todas das filhas de Sasha, ela era como Jasper, mal se colocava em encrenca.

-O prazer é meu mocinha linda. –Virgilia respondeu.

-Esse é Eleazar, também o único filho homem de Sasha. –Mamãe o apresentou e Virgilia o cumprimentou.

-Olá senhora, é um prazer te conhecer. –Meu sozinho respondeu educadamente.

-O prazer é todo meu menino, é um rapaz muito bonito. –Ela o elogiou e Sasha se encheu de orgulho.

-E a caçula de Sasha, a Kate. –Mamãe a apresentou e Kate cumprimentou a visita.

-É um prazer conhece-la senhora. –Kate falou educadamente e Virgilia lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

-O prazer é meu querida, é uma mocinha linda. –Virgilia respondeu. –São todos umas graças, bem educados e comportados, adorei conhecer todos vocês.

Eles se despediram dela e foram voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo, eu não sabia o que era mais se eles estavam quietos, então que ficassem assim já que tínhamos visita em casa.

-Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá, Sasha você pode me ajudar. –Eu sabia que minha mãe tinha muita coisa para falar com sua amiga então chamei minha irmã para dar um pouco de privacidade a elas.

-Claro, vou sim. –Sasha foi para a cozinha comigo e eu peguei os pacotinhos de chá em cima do armário. –Quantos anos você acha que ela tem?

Sasha perguntou curiosa.

-Uns 40 ou 45, no máximo 50. –Respondi colocando os pacotinhos em cima da pia e pegando a água quente de cima do fogão.

-Não estou falando biologicamente Esme. Quantos você acha que ela tem como vampira? Ela deve ser muito velha não é? –Sasha perguntou e eu dei os ombros.

-Acho que sim, a vovó tem muitos anos, eu acho que não seria exagero dizer que ela tem uns mil anos. –Arrisquei uma hipótese e ela cruzou os braços.

Part Angelica

-É tão bom te ver Virgilia, eu senti muito a sua falta. –Falei e ela soltou um sorriso ao ajeitar seu vestido para poder se sentar no sofá.

-Minha queria, eu também senti. Mas infelizmente eu só não vim aqui para te fazer uma visita. –Ela ficou séria e eu fiquei curiosa.

-Não?...Então o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntei preocupada e ela me olhou sem jeito e cansada.

-Beatrice. –Sua resposta foi curta mas eu já imaginava do que se tratava.

Beatrice era de longe a vampira mais orgulhosa que eu já conheci em todos os tempos, ela não se importava com o que os outros pensassem dela, ela fazia o bem queria. E quando eu cheguei para morar com Virgilia durante uns anos, ela não gostou nem um pouco. Ela tinha inveja da atenção que Virgilia me dava. Lembro-me que ela tinha cabelos cacheados em um tom de dourado escuro, sua pele era um pouco parda, mas seus dotes eram visíveis, seus seios eram bem fartos e seu corpo bem feito. Não sei por que ela deveria ter inveja de mim, mas eu não posso fazer nada a respeito.

-O que foi que ela fez? –Perguntei e Virgilia entortou a boca.

-Houve uma pequena discursão entre nós duas, você sabe que ela adotou quadrigêmeos não é? Lhe contei na minha ultima carta, porém, ela não cuida dos garotos, ela...não sabe ser mãe. Penso que ela só os transformou pois viu a carta que você mandou dizendo que amava ser mãe e ter seus filhos para cuidar...então eu briguei com ela sobre a criação dos meninos, e ela não aceitou minha intromissão. Disse a ela que preferia você comigo do que ela e bem...ela ameaçou fazer mal a você. –Ela me explicou a eu fiquei surpresa, como assim?

-Mal a mim? Mas por que? O que eu fiz? –Perguntei pasma e ela respirou fundo.

-Você sabe e sempre soube que Beatrice sempre teve inveja de você. Por isso ela ameaçou isso, mas acho que ela não o fará, por que eu disse que se ela fazer isso, eu tiro os meninos dela. –Ela me respondeu e eu suspirei sem reação.

-Ela está fora de si não está? –Perguntei e ela concordou.

-Está, e na minha opinião, dessa vez está pior. Mas eu estarei aqui para o que precisar minha menina, você é como uma filha pra mim. –Ela respondeu sorrindo colocando sua mão em cima da minha. –Beatrice não fará mal a você ou a suas crianças, eu não deixarei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eu acho que a maioria aqui, se não todas, já leram as SpankFics de BellinhaBlack e Nelluca, e BiaSFA. Se leram, já sabem que elas focam muito nas crianças Cullens, já eu foco nos adultos, espero que gostem desse capitulos. Bjs**

**Part Carlisle**

Estavamos no caminho de volta para casa, hoje o dia no hospital tinha sido bem movimentado, mais que o normal. O problema é que as pessoas estão cada vez mais despreocupadas com o transito, só hoje eu tive três cirurgias para realizar por causa de imprudência no transito.

-Ah...hoje o hospital foi movimentado. –Papai comentou enquanto voltávamos para casa, ele vinha no banco do carona revisando alguns papeis que ele levaria para assinar em casa.

-Foi mesmo, mas olhando para o lado menos pior é que saímos da mesmice de sempre. –Respondi calmamente atento a pista.

-Com certeza, além do mais hoje eu conheci a Dra. Fiandre. –O olhei curioso. –Dizem que ela é uma médica ótima.

-Ela é sim, porém não é tão social. Ela não fala muito com os outros médicos. –Respondi entrando na pista que dava acesso a nossa casa.

-Ela se acha superiora? –Ele me perguntou e eu entortei a boca.

-Ah pai eu não sei, eu nunca parei para conversar com ela e o máximo que dizemos um ao outro é "bom dia" e "boa noite".

-Ela é bonita, parece ser muito nova para ser uma médica tão competente. –Ele respondeu guardando os papeis na pasta de couro que havia comprado. –Vou guardar isso se não sua mãe briga comigo, nada de trabalho antes do jantar.

Sorri.

-Esme faz o mesmo. Se bem que ela tem esse direito de me pedir isso, já que ela fica em casa o dia todo com as crianças, eu tenho que dar atenção a ela também, que tipo de marido eu sou? –Perguntei e ele sorriu todo orgulhoso.

-Um ótimo marido e um excelente pai. –Ele respondeu e chegamos em casa finalmente, mais do que nunca eu queria tomar um banho e tirar aquele cheiro de hospital de mim. Coloquei o carro na garagem e saímos. –Filho, me responde uma perguntinha básica.

-Pode falar pai. –Respondi enquanto tirava minhas coisas de dentro da Mercedes.

-Quantos carros tem aqui?

-Hum...sete. –Respondi fechando a porta da Mercedes e ele me olhou.

-Tem necessidade de tudo isso?

-Bom, cada um aqui tem seu carro e é bom para as crianças terem um pouquinho da sensação de liberdade quando vão para a escola, eu não tenho tempo de deixa-los antes de ir para o hospital então eles vão em seus carros. E o outro lado bom é que é o castigo que eles mais detestam, ficar sem os carros. –Respondi dando um pequeno sorriso e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Saímos da garagem e quando entramos em casa, demos de cara com uma visita. A mulher tinha cabeços platinados quase brancos, vestia um vestido preto com um estilo nem vitoriano, tinha um chapéu preto com rosas vermelhas em cima e nos olhou surpresa.

-Oh meninos, já chegaram. –Mamãe se levantou e foi até Lestat e lhe deu um beijo, o amor dele era bonito de se ver pois ele ainda olhava para ela com a paixão do primeiro amor. Depois disso ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo no rosto. –Virgilia, esses são os homens da minha vida. Lestat, meu marido...

-Olá, é um prazer conhece-la. –Papai a cumprimentou educadamente e a mesma sorriu. –Lestat Cullen.

-É um prazer conhece-lo também, pelo seu sotaque você deve ser francês, acertei? –Ela perguntou amigável e ele sorriu.

-Acertou sim. Sou original de Paris. –Ele a respondeu.

–Ele é bonito Angelica, você se deu muito bem.

Todos sorriram com ela, mas logo seus olhos dourados como os nossos se viraram para mim bem curiosos.

-E esse rapaz deve ser...-Ela se aproximou de mim e minha mãe, coruja, também.

-Carlisle Lestat Cullen. –Me apresentei educadamente a cumprimentando, ela sorriu com satisfação.

-É o meu filho caçula que tanto lhe falei na ultima carta. Meu menininho. –Minha mãe falou toda orgulhosa e boba do meu lado, alisando o meu rosto com carinho. –Carlisle é médico cirurgião do hospital de Forks.

-Ora, mas isso é algo maravilhoso. –Virgilia respondeu. -Incrível que por mais que não seja filho biológico...você se parece muito com seu pai.

-Oh, obrigado. Todos dizem que ele é o cara mais bonito da cidade, então eu devo ser um galã não é mesmo? –Papai perguntou fazendo todos sorrirem. –Se me dão licença, eu vou me trocar e já desço.

-Eu vou fazer o mesmo, espero que se sinta bem aqui na nossa casa. Amigos dos meus pais são meus amigos, seja muito bem vinda. –Falei e ela agradeceu com a cabeça, subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Eu precisava de um banho, até para poder relaxar também, eu me sentia tenso.

**Part Angelica**

-Seu marido é um homem lindo Angelica! Deveria ter me dito que ele parece um deus grego! –Falei e ela sorriu toda envergonhada.

-Ai para Virgilia, eu não iria falar isso numa carta não é mesmo? –Voltamos a nos sentar no sofá.

-E seu filho, que menino mais adorável, ele super educado e tem uma postura confiante, gostei muito dele. –Ela me falou e eu sorri.

-Ah Virgilia...Carlisle é meu bebê sabe...ele foi o responsável por me tirar do escuro, me fazer sentir mãe. Eu amo muito a Sasha, daria minha vida por ela, ela é minha princesinha e minha flor de girassol. Mas Carlisle...é o meu pequeno raio de luz.

-Eu entendo você perfeitamente minha querida.

-As vezes me sinto culpada pelo o que aconteceu a ele, por tê-lo transformado. Foi um erro, eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado quando sai naquela noite, mas quando dei por mim eu já estava com aquele menino frágil em meus braços, pingando sangue...

-Angelica, para.

-Eu me senti o lixo da humanidade, me senti maldita por ter tirado a vida de um rapaz tão jovem com uma vida tão longa pela frente! Mas...quando eu soube como ele vivia, como ele viveu até ser transformado, o que...o maldito do pai dele fazia com ele, ai eu vi, que eu não tirei a vida dele. Eu dei uma oportunidade dele ser feliz, dele ter uma vida diferente com uma família de verdade.

Virgilia me escutava atenta, ela sabia que quando eu conversava daquele jeito era um momento de desabafar tudo que eu queria, antes mesmo de Sasha nascer eu já tinha ido embora da casa dela, então a anos não nos vemos.

-O que o pai dele fazia com ele? –Ela me perguntou curiosa e eu dei um goto a seco. Eu poderia confiar em Virgilia, afinal de contas, ela era minha amiga a muito tempo.

-Coisas horríveis Virgilia. Horríveis. Quando ele decidiu se abrir comigo...ele me contou cada coisa que eu fico arrepiada só de lembrar...

-Angelica...mas o pai dele tipo, abusada dele?...Sexualmente?

-Não! Não! Isso não! Se isso tivesse acontecido eu mesma teria ido matar o desgraçado! –Meus dentes cerraram naquele momento. –Ele foi muito maltratado quando criança. Tudo por que Willard o culpou pela morte de Christine, a mãe biológica dele que morreu no parto.

-Oh! Mas isso é um absurdo! Criança nenhuma tem culpa da mãe morrer ao lhe trazer ao mundo!

-É, mas para Willard ele era o culpado, e tudo piorava pois cada vez mais ele ficava parecido com a mãe dele...Carlisle apanhou muito na infância, mesmo que injustamente e sem motivos aparentes, e o pai dele não tinha pena. Batia no garoto com vara, nas costas, para deixar marcas. Fazia ele trabalhar cortando lenha todo ferido, e se fizesse algo errado, apanhava mais. O deixava sem comer como castigo. –Tudo que eu falava ali, não chegava nem perto do que o próprio Carlisle havia me falado, mas eu estava moderando minhas palavras.

-Que miserável, eu espero que vocês tenham providenciado uma morte dolorosa para ele! –Virgilia parecia bem revoltada.

-Lestat bem que quis. Ele ficou possesso quando soube disso tudo, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi espancar Willard, ele só não o matou por que Marius o impediu, por que querendo ou não, ele ainda era pai de Carlisle. –Ela concordou com a cabeça, examinando bem a situação, ela não sabia de nada daquilo por que eu não queria que mais alguém soubesse, mas eu precisava dos concelhos dela.

-Deve ter sido muito difícil o processo de adoção não foi?

-Foi. Até por que ele tinha seus traumas. Lestat teve que conquistar a confiança dele para que ele o visse como um pai de verdade, comigo foi mais fácil ele se relacionar, viramos mãe e filho muito rápido.

-Compreendo. –Ela respirou fundo. –Bom, mas parece que ele sabe lhe dar muito bem com isso, é médico, construiu uma família bem bonita, isso significa que você e seu marido fizeram um bom trabalho na criação dos seus filhos, especialmente do Carlisle.

-É, ele é uma pessoa incrível, tem uma compaixão enorme e um coração de ouro. –Ela sorriu pra mim quando eu falei daquele jeito, eu só faltava me derreter por aquele menino.

-Hum...você definitivamente virou uma mamãe coruja Angelica.

-LARGA ISSO ROSALIE!

-LARGA VOCÊ IRINA, SAIA JÁ DO MEU QUARTO!

-Bom, mas uma casa cheia só pode dar nisso não é? Confusões, e mais confusões. –Respondi sorrindo, provavelmente Irina estaria irritando Rosalie e eu sentia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

-SAI DO MEU QUARTO ANTES QUE EU TE ARREBENTE!

-ENTÃO VENHA, DUVIDO VOCÊ TER CORAGEM!

-COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ VAI VER AGORA SUA VADIA!

Opa.

-Desculpe Virgilia, mas eu vou ter que ir lá em cima. –Ela balançou as mãos no ar e sorriu.

-Minha queria, eu entendo perfeitamente isso.

**Part Lestat**

Ouvi os gritos das minhas netas e eles vinham do quarto da Rose. Antes de mais nada, eu sai do banho e coloquei uma roupa e corri para evitar que alguém tivesse a bunda esquentada hoje, e pela ofensas que eu ouvi, provavelmente teriam. Mas eu, por ser avô, poderia interferi.

Fui até o quarto rapidamente e entrei, dando de cara com as duas se agarrando, puxando os cabelos e arranhando uma a outra. Fechei a porta rapidamente e separei as duas me colocando no meio delas.

-Ei, ei! Mas o que é isso? –Perguntei e elas ficaram se encarando, os cabelos de Rose estavam bagunçados e na frente de seu rosto, o mesmo estava os cabelos de Irina.

-Vovô ela veio no meu quarto enquanto eu não estava e pegou minha chapinha sem permissão! –Rose se defendeu e Irina cruzou os braços.

-Ela mal usa aquela chapinha, e sabe que tem mais mulher em casa do que homem! Ai do nada ela partiu pra cima de mim!

-MENTIROSA! VOCÊ ME PROVOCOU! –Rosalie gritou e eu quase sentir meus tímpanos estourarem.

-MENTIROSA É VOCÊ, EU NÃO TE PROVOQUEI! –E Irina rebateu na mesma hora.

-AH! Parem já com isso! –Ordenei e as duas se calaram no mesmo momento. –Eu não sei o que essa chapinha que vocês estão falando, mas brigar por causa disso deve ser no mínimo banal não acham?

Perguntei e as duas se manterão caladas, eu não queria ser duro com elas e nem iria.

-MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? –Ouvi a voz de Sasha invadindo o quarto como um verdadeiro furação, lodo atrás vinha Carlisle e Esme, e é claro, Angelica.

-Ai meu Deus. –Com toda a certeza da minha existência a Sasha não ia deixar aquilo passar em branco. –Calma, muita calma. Eu já conversei com as duas, está tudo bem não é mesmo meninas?

Eu olhei para os lados e não as vi, elas se esconderam atrás de mim pois sabia que seus pais eram contra brigas dentro de casa.

-Irina venha já aqui! Saia de trás do seu avô agora! –Sasha falou dura, e eu senti o medo da minha netinha quando a mãe lhe direcionou a palavra.

-Rosalie, venha aqui. –Carlisle falou sério, provavelmente se tocando do palavrão que minha neta falou, ai meu Deus, e agora?


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que gostem desse cap e que mandem reviews, se eu demorar a postar me desculpem porque o meu sobrinho ta doente e isso mexe com todos da família. Boa leitura.**

**Part Sasha**

Estava demorando para que uma das minhas crias arrumasse uma confusão. Só de pensar em gritos dentro de casa eu ficava possessa! Todos sabem que odeio gritos! Sejam eles quais forem! Eu detesto! E Irina sabia disso, sabia tanto que quando me viu entrando no quarto de Rosalie, se escondeu atrás do avô. Não só ela como a Rose também, crianças espertas, mas elas não vão conseguir escapar, se bem conheço meu irmão, além de detestar brigas ele também odeia gritos em casa.

-Não me faça ter que ir te buscar Irina! –Cerrei meus dentes e ela se encolheu cada vez mais atrás do avô fazendo dele de escudo contra nós.

-Sasha, calma...-Minha mãe colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não mãe, eu estou calma, calmíssima, tão calma que se eu botar minhas mãos naquela menina eu sou capaz de...

-Capaz de oque? Sasha. –Meu pai falou e eu o olhei procurando suavizar a minha expressão facial, eu não queria problemas com eles. –Elas não fizeram nada de mais, foi só uma briguinha tola de garotas.

-Pai...com todo o respeito que devemos ao senhor, eu lhe peço que não faça isso. –Carlisle cruzou os braços, e eu o olhei fazendo o mesmo, tinha horas que ele parecia ser o mais velho embora fosse meu irmãozinho caçula. –Sabe que não permitimos brigas dentro dessa casa...

-Sim eu sei, fui eu que plantei está ordem a muito tempo nessa família. –Lestat cruzou os braços, ele com certeza iria defender as meninas até o ultimo momento. Agora entendi por que falam que "Os pais educam e os avós estragam." -Porém, toda regra tem sua única exceção.

-Ah não pai, o senhor não deve está falando sério! –Falei pasma com a atitude dele, se fosse eu brigando com Esme ou brigando com Carlisle com certeza no mínimo levaríamos umas palmadas bem dadas e ficaríamos cinco minutos encarando a parede do escritório!

-Pai o senhor não pode intervir nesse assunto. –Carlisle foi duro e direto, como se não se importasse o fato de Lestat ser nosso PAI.

-Elas são nossas filhas! –Eu continuei e ele respirou fundo.

-Sim elas são, e eu não estou aqui para desautorizar vocês dois na frente delas. –Ela nos explicou e eu cruzei meus braços batendo meus pés no chão rapidamente. –Eu só quero que vocês dois levem em conta que foi só uma bobagem de crianças...

-É isso mesmo querido, uma bobagem apenas, elas podem pedir desculpas uma a outra. –Esme se meteu na conversa e eu rolei meus olhos. Sempre desmoralizando tudo.

-Irina eu estou lhe esperando, se eu for te buscar eu não respondo por mim. –Falei entre os dentes e então ela notou que o avô não iria livra-la de mim, saiu lentamente de trás dele e eu agarrei seu braço com força.

-Aiii mãe. –Ela reclamou mas eu não dei bola.

-Peça desculpas a sua prima. Agora! –A virei para Rosalie e no mesmo momento ela se desculpou com a prima.

-Desculpa Rose. –A virei pra mim.

-Vá já pro meu quarto que vamos conversar sobre essas brigas idiotas que vocês insistem em ter dentro dessa casa! –Me virei para sair com ela, mas a minha mão livre foi agarrada, quando me virei, vi que era Lestat.

Nem devo dizer que fiquei surpresa e morta de vergonha quando ele lançou aquele olhar pra mim.

-Se essa menina tiver alguma marca no corpo, você vai se arrepender mocinha. –E então me soltou. Mas que DROGA! Quer dizer que até da criação dos nossos filhos vamos ter que dar satisfações a nossos pais? Ao inferno com tudo isso!

**Part Lestat**

Eu não estava me reconhecendo, tipo, eu estava protegendo aquelas meninas para que elas não saíssem de bunda quente pela casa. Mas eu tinha autoridade sobre meus filhos, eu podia usar dessa autoridade, mas eu não deveria. Sasha não era fácil dobrar, então eu contaria com a compaixão e a sensatez de Carlisle para livra no mínimo a Rosalie, já que não consegui livrar a Irina.

-Filho...você sabe que foi uma bobagem...-Falei calmamente e eu só vi meu filho cruzar os braços e respirar fundo.

-Pai, se fosse o senhor, e visse eu entre os tapas com Sasha no quarto, o que você faria? Não precisa responder. –E o tiro saiu pela culatra, eu sabia que era uma pergunta retorica até por que ele não queria que eu falasse o que faria com ele e a irmã caso isso viesse a acontecer.

-Tudo bem, você está certo Carlisle. –Senti o gemido tristonho de Rose atrás de mim e me senti culpado em não poder mais ajuda-la. –Desculpe o vovô minha linda, mas eu não posso tirar a autoridade do seu pai. –Me virei para ela e ela me olhou com os olhinhos mais tristinhos desse mundo, senti tanta pena que me culpei por aquilo.

Angelica me olhava como se implorasse para que eu não permitisse aquilo, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não iria intervi na educação e na disciplina dos meus netos, infelizmente. Do mesmo modo que eu não queria que alguém intervisse na minha forma de educar meus filhos, eles também não queriam isso com os seus, estavamos no mesmo barco.

**"SLAP****"**

_"NÃOOO MAMÃE, NÃOOO, DESCULPA, DESCULPA!"_

Ouvi a voz de Irina no outro quarto e meu coração se viu no tamanho de uma ervilha, então era assim que Angelica e Esme se sentiam? Que coisa horrível. Dei um beijo na testa de Rose e andei em direção a porta onde estavam a minha esposa e a minha filha, mas quando passei por Carlisle, pedi baixinho:

-Pega leve com ela, por mim. –Pedi e ele concordou com a cabeça, bom, Carlisle nunca foi de tirar o cinto para seus filhos, só quando a coisa pedia de verdade.

Como quando Emmett tocou fogo no quarto dele, mesmo que sem querer, ele não deveria está brincando com fogo dentro de casa.

Ou quando Jasper resolveu brincar de luta com Eleazar e os dois acabaram destruindo o jardim de Esme.

E até mesmo o Edward por ter dito que iria para casa de um amigo e no final apareceu em uma festinha na casa de uma amiga. Essas coisas deixam Carlisle e Sasha loucos da vida.

Sai do quarto da minha netinha e a deixei com seu pai, foi então que notei que a visita de Angelica ainda estava ali.

-Perdão por essa confusão. –Pedi educadamente me sentando na poltrona almofadada e Virgilia sorriu.

-Não se desculpe por isso, são crianças, e tem 10 delas aqui. Isso é normal. –Ela me respondeu sorrindo docemente.

_"EU MANDEI VOCÊ TIRAR A MÃO IRINA!"_

_"PERAI MÃEZINHA, PERAI, CALMA, CALMA!"_

**"SLAP"**

_"AAAAAIIIIIII"_

-Então, no que você trabalha? –Ela me perguntou e eu cruzei as pernas me encostando na poltrona.

-Sou diretor geral do Hospital de Forks. –Respondi e ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Então você trabalha com seu filho, que coisa boa não é?

-É sim...mas lá somos irmãos, eu me chamo Charles Cullen para o pessoal do hospital. Eles não entenderiam o fato de um cara novo como eu, ter um filho naquela idade.

-Eu entendo. –Ela respirou fundo. –Angelica tem conversado comigo sobre ele, ela me disse do passado que ele teve um pai abusivo.

Arregalei os olhos, aquela historia não era para ser dividida com mais ninguém. Só de me lembrar, meus instintos paternos e assassinos iam a minha mente.

-O que ela te disse? –Perguntei e ela cruzou as pernas por baixo do vestido.

-Sobre Willard, o pai de Carlisle. –Ela foi direta. –Pode me dizer o que aconteceu na noite em que você quase o matou? Fiquei curiosa em saber, afinal de contas, você sabe que Angelica é muito importante pra mim, e ela tem tido dificuldades com seu menino por causa disso.

-Ah...-Suspirei. –Tudo bem...eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu na noite em que Carlisle me disse tudo. Foi a muito tempo...estavamos em Londres com Marius e Arthemis, eles tinham acabado de adotar o Aro e me lembro que não me reconheci naquela noite...eu fiquei fora de mim...

**~~Flashback Onn~~**

_-Ele dormiu. –Angelica se aproximou de mim receosa, eu estava apoiado a uma cabeceira e mantinha minha cabeça baixa, eu estava processando tudo o que aquele menino havia me dito. Eu que lutei tanto para que ele se abrisse comigo, agora me arrependia de ter escutado tais coisas. –Lestat..._

_-Eu não me conformo! –Bati minha mão na cabeceira com força e Angelica se afastou de mim. –Como pode?...Como? Um rapaz tão doce...educado, amável, ter passado por tudo aquilo Angelica?_

_-Meu amor, eu também estou revoltada, mas isso já passou. Ele está conosco agora, ele é nosso filho, como você vive dizendo._

_-Sim ele é, mas esse é o passado dele! Não vai sumir, não vai embora! –Me virei para ela e ela deu um passo para trás com medo de mim. _

_-L-Lestat...seus olhos...eles estão negros..._

_-Eu vou acabar com isso, eu não consigo ficar parado sabendo que um monstro como aquele homem está impune de seus atos achando-se um homem da lei e de Deus! Mataria o próprio filho por causa que ele virou um vampiro? Isso é doentio Angelica, é cruel! –Lhe dei as costas rapidamente e sai na noite sem olhar pra trás._

_-Lestat espera, onde você vai? ESPERA!_

_Eu sai da minha casa louco, meu pensamentos estavam abalados, meus olhos estavam negros e eu só tinha certeza de uma única coisa. Willard não iria sair vivo dessa._

_Quando cheguei na casa onde ele morava na época, olhei pela janela o avistei, ajoelhado perante um pequeno altar no meio de sua sala, rezando fervorosamente. A raiva me subiu._

**_-Realmente você vai precisar de seu Deus agora._**

_O agarrei pela gola da roupa e o joguei contra a parede com toda a força. Eu tinha consciência de que ele era um humano, e que com a minha força eu poderia mata-lo rapidamente se assim quisesse, mas como eu estava disposto a faze-lo sentir um pouco do que Carlisle sentiu a vida inteira, eu decidir brincar com a comida. Ele se levantou devagar do chão e me olhou assustado e amedrontado._

_-M-Mas...quem é você? –Ele me perguntou e estava visivelmente tremendo._

_-Eu? –Andei até ele em passos largos e ele se arrastou pelo chão tentando se distanciar de mim. –Eu sou o demônio, e vim lhe matar seu desgraçado._

_Dei-lhe um chute no rosto e ele caiu novamente no chão, mas dessa vez com a boca sangrando._

**_-ELE ERA SÓ UMA CRIANÇA!_**_ –Gritei o puxando pelo braço e o colocando contra a parede, ele era um senhor de idade, deveria ter entre uns 50 ou 60 anos, mas eu não me padeci por ele._

_-D-De quem você está falando? Por favor, eu lhe imploro...não me mate. –Ele falou com a voz baixa segurando o meu braço._

_-De quem? Do filho que você perdeu. –Falei e ele arregalou os olhos ao me olhar. –Da criança que sua mulher deu a vida para trazer ao mundo! Por que o maltratou tanto? **O QUE ELE FEZ DE ERRADO PRA VOCÊ?!**_

_Gritei quase que colocando nossos rostos, ele com certeza estava sentindo me hálito de tão perto que eu estava dele, já ele, passou de pai duro e severo para um medroso com medo da morte._

_-Eu...eu...eu...eu não sei...eu o criei sozinho...eu...tinha que ter ele na linha..._

**_-ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA! _**

_Gritei em seu rosto novamente._

_-M-as espere um pouco...você disse "o filho que perdi." –Ele me olhou e embora eu estivesse cego pela raiva que estava me consumindo por dentro, eu vi a tristeza domando seu olhar. –Não me diga que..._

_O soltei e ele quase que não ficou em pé, me virei de costas para não o encarar, eu precisava faze-lo acreditar de que Carlisle estava morto, só assim meu filho poderia recomeçar sua vida do zero. Willard precisaria do luto._

_-Não...não! –Ele falou caindo ajoelhado no chão, me virei para ele. –Eu não posso acreditar..._

_-Agora que choras? Seu filho precisou de você inúmeras vezes em sua vida, e agora choras por tê-lo perdido? Quantas vezes ele chorou por sua causa? –Perguntei e ele não se pronunciou, apenas continuou lamentando. –A dor de perder uma mulher no parto...é a mesma de perder seu único filho agora?_

_-Meu filho...meu garoto...-Ele falava desesperado e então em aproximei mais dele. –Por favor me perdoe Carlisle...por favor me perdoe Christine, eu a amava, e quando a perdi fiquei louco! Eu não queria ter colocado a culpa no meu filho...eu..._

_-Saiba que ele não vai voltar, e quer saber mais? Ele está bem melhor longe do homem que ao invés de protege-lo e ama-lo, só o maltratou e o agrediu durante toda a vida por causa de egoísmo! –O agarrei pelo pescoço e o levantei na parede, fazendo seus pés saírem do chão, ele me olhava com medo, e quando notou meus olhos negros...**-Eu vou dar um fim na sua vida miserável, e tenho certeza de que não é para o céu onde você vai seu maldito!**_

_-PELO AMOR DE DEUS! –Ele gritou assim que viu meus dentes prontos para sugar a sua vida, mas nessa hora senti um empurrão forte e fui jogado contra a outra parede, quando olhei para frente, vi Marius me segurando com força._

_-AGORA PAROU! –Ele falou e eu tentei me soltar de seu aperto, mas sem sucesso._

_-Me larga Marius! Você não sabe o que esse maldito fez, você não sabe o que ele fez com Carlisle! _

_-EU SEI! Angelica me contou tudo! –Ele falou e eu estava encarando aquele verme se arrastando pelo chão da casa. –Mas e ai? Vai mata-lo? Vai carregar o sangue dele em suas mãos para o resto da sua existência? Anos de dieta vegetariana para nada Lestat? Francamente! Pare com isso agora!_

_-Eu não vou parar, ele maltratou o menino Marius! Se Angelica lhe contou tudo então você sabe o que esse verme fez com o próprio filho. Meu menino...se fosse com Marcus ou Aro você faria a mesma coisa, eu sei que faria!_

_-FARIA! FARIA SIM E NÃO NEGO! Porém Lestat você não é eu, você não é igual a mim. Vivo do sangue humano e você vive do sangue de animais, acha mesmo que vou deixar você matar esse cara depois de séculos nessa vida que você construiu? Pense na sua família. –Ele me encarou e eu via a sinceridade de sua voz. –E para todos os efeitos possíveis Lestat...ele ainda é o pai de Carlisle._

_Quando ele me falou aquilo eu fiquei sem chão, ele não estava errado, estava mais que certo. Carlisle ainda não era órfão, embora eu quisesse acabar com aquele cretino, fico imaginando o dia em que meu filho fosse descobrir que matei seu pai biológico, o choque que ele teria. _

_Concordei com a cabeça respirando fundo, e Marius me soltou colocando a mão em meu ombro._

_-Você é um ótimo pai Lestat, mas não precisa matar esse cara, seu filho não vai sair de perto de você nunca mais. –Ele me falou e eu concordei com a cabeça. –Vamos embora._

_Andei até Willard que tossia muito no chão. O encarei firme._

_-Hoje eu me compadeci pelo pedido do meu amigo, mas lembre-se do dia em que quase morreu. Você deve ser tão podre que nem mesmo um vampiro quer sugar seu sangue! –O chutei e sai daquela casa, respirei o ar puro da noite e assim seguimos de volta para casa._

_Dizem que Willard morreu de velho, mas eu não sei bem se é verdade, porém, ele nunca mais caçou criaturas sobrenaturais em sua existência._

**~~Flashback Off~~**

-Você...realmente é um homem surpreendente Lestat, Angelica teve sorte de te encontrar. –Virgilia me falou e eu dei um sorriso meio torto e sem jeito.

-Que nada...Angelica foi a minha salvação, minha primeira razão de existir, nunca houve outra mulher que eu amasse tanto e que quisesse viver minha eternidade ao lado. –Respondi e ela concordou com a cabeça.

**"PLAFT***"**

_"Assim não papai!"_

-É...acho que não vou conseguir me acostumar com isso. Ser avô de primeira viajem é mais difícil do que eu pensava. –Comentei apoiando meu rosto em uma das minhas mãos. –Quer um pouco de sangue?

Ofereci a Virgili e ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Gostaria.

**Part Rosalie**

Ai droga! Mil vezes droga! Meu pai ia acabar comigo! Ele com certeza ouviu toda a confusão com Irina e é claro que não iria deixar passar em branco tudo isso. Ah, por bem pouco meu avô conseguiu fazer com que ele desistisse, por bem pouco mesmo.

-Rosalie eu só vou perguntar uma vez e espero que você não minta pra mim por que eu sei quando vocês mentem, o que foi que aconteceu aqui? –Carlisle me perguntou calmamente cruzando os braços e eu me senti inquieta.

-Irina veio até o meu quarto e pegou a minha chapinha sem permissão quando eu não estava aqui, então eu fui tirar satisfação com ela e ela começou a ser ignorante comigo, eu disse para ela sair do meu quarto e ela não saiu, foi quando eu me irritei com ela e tentei empurra-la para fora, mas ela se virou e agarrou meus cabelos, então foi onde tudo começou. –Eu falei nada mais que a verdade, eu juro pela minha alma. Meu pai estreitou seus olhos pra mim com desconfiança

**_"SLAP***"_**

_"MAMÃE PELO AMOR DE DEUSS!"_

_"CALE A BOCA! Quem te deu o direito de entrar no quarto da Rosalie e pegar nas coisas dela sem a permissão dela?! TÁ SE ACHANDO A DONA DO MUNDO IRINA?!_

Nem devo dizer que a minha tia dava medo quando ficava irritada, digamos que ela chegava a ser perversa com os filhos dela e por qualquer besteira, eles apanhavam. Não eram como nós, que tínhamos bem mil avisos antes de entrar em uma surra de verdade.

-Rosalie eu ainda não acredito que vocês brigaram de tapa por causa de uma besteira como essa. –Ele falou com um ar de decepcionado e eu bufei.

-Caramba pai, a culpa foi dela!

-E os gritos? Foi só ela que gritou Rosalie? E as tapas? Foi só ela que bateu? E os malditos palavrões? Foi só ela que disse Rosalie? –Ele me perguntou em um tom de acusação, eu sabia que ela não tinha feito a confusão sozinha.

-Papai! –Bati meus pés no chão e ele negou com a cabeça. Andou até minha cama e se sentou na beirada dela dando pequenas tapinhas na suas pernas, eu já sabia o que era.

-Venha Rosalie. –Ele ordenou sério e eu dei um goto a seco.

-Não papai, não, isso não! Eles vão escutar tudo! –Falei nervosa e ele me encarou.

-Você está escutando a surra de Irina não é? –Ele me perguntou e eu não respondi, mas de fato todos estavam ouvindo a surra que minha prima estava levando e eu estava quase sentindo pena dela, eu disse quase.

-Pai!

-Rosalie eu não quero ir lhe buscar, venha agora pro meu colo! –Ele ordenou e eu gemi em desgosto, pior será se eu resistir e ele decidir usar o cinto, ai sim seria uma tragédia. Mas quem disse que eu me mexi de primeira? –Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, não teste a minha paciência com você mocinha!

Fui me arrastando até ele, eu estava de calça jeans e blusa de manga curta cor-de-rosa e meus cabelos estavam soltos. Muito contra gosto eu me deitei de bruços no colo do meu pai como uma menininha malcriada e me senti péssima!

-Por que você vai levar essas palmadas Rosalie? –Ele me perguntou e eu revirei os olhos, ainda bem que ele não podia ver.

-Por que eu briguei com a Irina. –Falei humilde e parece que isso o convenceu.

**PLAFT*****

Que palmada forte! Me fez dar um pequeno pulo em seu colo, mesmo que por cima da calça, a mão do meu pai pode ser bem pesada quando ele quer.

-Quantas vez eu vou ter que dizer que não quero brigas dentro de casa?

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT***** aaiii

Ele estava colocando toda a sua força naquelas palmadas. Estavam sendo tão fortes que eu não estava conseguindo me segurar.

NUNCA **PLAFT***** aaiiiii

MAIS **PLAFT***** peraiiii

BATA **PLAFT*** **Assim nãopapaiii

NA SUA **PLAFT*****aaauuuuu

PRIMA! **PLAFT***** aaannhhaãaaa

**PLAFT***** Eu não batooo maiiissss

**PLAFT***** Desculpaaaaaa

-Se eu ouvir você falar mais um palavrão, pode ter certeza que faço você passa duas horas com um sabão na boca e ainda lhe dou uma surra de cinto. Entendeu Rosalie?

-Entendi, eu entendi papai, me solta! –Debati as minhas pernas rapidamente, eu estava querendo sair dali o quanto antes, e só de pensar que ele ainda poderia reconsiderar a ideia de me dar umas palmadas sem as calças eu me sentia desesperada.

Mas ele me surpreendeu. Colocou suas mãos de baixo dos meus braços e me levantou, fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo.

-Você levou essas palmadas para esse deslize não passar em branco, mas agradeça a seu avô por ele ter me pedido para pegar leve com você. Da próxima vez você vai apanhar pra valer. E depois, a metade da culpa realmente não foi sua, então você levou o que merecia.

Pulei no pescoço dele mais feliz do que a Alice em um Shopping.

-Obrigada paizinhoooo! Obrigada! Obrigada! Eu te amo muito! –Falei e ele soltou um sorriso.

-Eu também te amo minha princesinha, papai ama vocês mais do que pensam. –Ele falou e me puxou para que pudesse me olhar. –Agora eu quero que você vá pedir desculpas a Irina, Sasha fara ela pedir desculpas a você, e quando ela fizer isso, faça o mesmo, entendeu?

-Sim senhor. –Falei. –Estou de castigo?

-Não minha vida. –Ele me deu um beijo na testa. –Mas fique esperta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sei que muitas aqui queriam um moment Sasha, então eu providenciei. Já que Carlisle não é só o xodó da Angelica, é o meu também kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk resolvi dá um descanso a ele.**

**Part Angelica**

Se passaram algumas semanas e nem sinal de Beatrice, penso que ela havia desistido de sua vingancinha patética contra a minha família que não tinha nada haver com os seus ataques de inveja e de ciúmes. Virgilia saia todas as noites e voltava durante o dia, ela passava muito tempo conversando com as crianças. Ensinando penteados a Rosalie e Tânia, corte e costura a Alice e Kate, lutas e autodefesa a Jasper, Emmett e Eleazar, e musica para Edward e Irina, e jogos de raciocino lógico para Carmem. Deu umas opiniões para decoração da casa a Esme, ajudava Sasha nos seus trabalhos, e conversava muito com Lestat, Carlisle e comigo. Estava tudo muito calmo na casa, as crianças estavam se dando bem, tinha uma discussãozinha ali e aqui, mas sempre acabava rapidamente antes dos meus filhos dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu tinha acabado de vestir a Caroline e vi Sasha entrando no banheiro, era uma ótima oportunidade de ter um tempo só nosso, pois eu sei que ela é toda ciumenta quando me vê aos mimos com Esme, Carlisle e Caroline, por mais que ela não diga nada, eu sei que ela tem ciúmes.

Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta calmamente como sempre fazia, ela se assustou ao me ver pois já tinha tirado a blusa e estava só de sutiã e calça jeans. Sasha se cobriu.

-Oi princesinha. –Falei docemente e ela me olhava assustada.

-Mãe? O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? –Ela perguntou com aquela sua voz toda cheia de si, e eu apenas sorri.

-Ora, eu vim dar banho na minha princesinha. –Respondi com a maior calma do mundo e ela me olhou incrédula. –A muito tempo não temos um tempo de mãe e filha.

Do nada a ela começou a gargalhar.

-Mas não vai mesmo, eu quero tomar banho sozinha. –Ela falou impetuosa como sempre e eu suspirei.

-Infelizmente dessa vez não faremos o que você quer filha, eu vou lhe dar um banho e depois você pode se vestir sozinha se quiser. –Respondi e ela bufou irritadiça. –Vamos meu amorzinho, mamãe promete que vai ser rápido.

-Eu não quero mãe! Que coisa, eu não tenho idade pra isso, sou uma mulher adulta e tenho filhos, acha mesmo que é normal minha mãe vir me dar banho como se eu fosse uma criancinha? –Ela me perguntou e eu cruzei os braços, ainda sem deixar de olhar pra ela como se fosse apenas uma menininha.

-Bom...eu dou banho em Carlisle sempre que posso, e ele é um menino. –Respondi e ela deu um goto a seco, não que Carlisle não me desse trabalho, mas com certeza seria menos que Sasha.

-Carlisle é mimado! Sempre foi. Sempre procurou alguma coisa para chamar sua atenção. –Ela me respondeu em um tom de acusação e eu senti seu ciúmes, mesmo depois de séculos, ela ainda sentia ciúmes de Carlisle.

-Minha atenção é toda sua agora princesinha...-Falei carinhosamente. –Vamos filha, mamãe te ajuda.

Em um único passo, eu já estava na frente dela e desabotoei sua calça a abaixando, deixando ela apenas de calcinha e sutiã, era um conjunto bem bonitinho, era verde safira com detalhes pretos.

-Mãe! –Ela protestou tentando se esconder de mim e eu não consegui deixar de rir com aquilo.

-Filha não precisa ter vergonha de mim, eu sou sua mãe e sou mulher, eu também tenho tudo que você tem. –Expliquei para ver se ela se desarmava um pouco, Sasha era orgulhosa de mais, ela nunca iria para o meu quarto pedir colo ou um abraço, ou admitir um erro tão facilmente.

-Mãe isso é o cumulo do absurdo! Eu não aceito isso! –Ela falou bem ignorante mas eu sabia que para ganhar a Sasha, eu não poderia ser dura com ela, como sempre, minha paciência e meu carinho ganhariam.

-Sasha...-Coloquei minha mão na sua blusa que ela segurava na frente do corpo e tentei puxa-la. Mas ela a segurou mais forte. –Princesinha...por favor.

-Não mãe! Não quero! –Ela falou se distanciando de mim com o rosto baixo.

-Filhinha? Olhe pra mamãe minha vida. –Pedi calmamente e ela relutou, mas depois de um tempinho ela me olhou. –Não é nada de mais nisso Sasha, é só um banho. Vamos fazer isso como mãe e filha, tenho certeza de que com seus filhos não é tão diferente.

Ela deu um goto a seco sabendo que era verdade, e ela era mais bruta ainda quando se tratava de banhos nos seus filhos.

-Vamos meu amorzinho, vamos, não vai ser nada de mais, você vai ver. –Falei calmamente me aproximando dela e ela me olhava como se suplicasse, entendendo que eu não sairia dali sem dar um bom banho nela.

-Mãezinha...por favor. –Olhem, ela já mudou o tom de voz, está mais calmo agora. –Isso é muito...que dizer...eu tenho vergonha mamãe, não faz isso.

-Meu amor eu tenho uma florzinha e um bumbum como você, por que você vai ter vergonha de mim filha? –Perguntei como se aquilo fosse a maior bobagem do mundo. –Eu também sou mulher, e dou banho nos seus irmãos do mesmo jeito. Ninguém te vê nua a não ser eu minha vida, ninguém.

Ela não falou nada, apenas respirou fundo irritada por não ter escolha em relação aquela situação. Eu não queria ter que força-la, mas aquela vergonha tola teria que acabar.

-Tudo bem princesa, eu te ajudo. –Na velocidade vampiresca, eu fui para trás dela e desabotoei seu sutiã, o tirando e ela se cobriu.

-Não!

-Anw! A minha bebezinha está com vergonha da mamãe? –Perguntei com aquela voz que se fala com crianças. E ela me surpreendeu fazendo algo que eu não pensava que ela faria.

Sasha começou a chorar. Do nada, sem nada, ela começou a chorar.

-Onw minha bebezinha! –Eu a abracei forte, com todo o meu amor, com todo o meu carinho e com todo o meu coração, eu sabia que aquilo não era fácil para nenhum deles, mas eles precisavam disso, precisavam saber que tinham seus pais para sempre, e que eles nunca deixariam de ser meus nenéns, poderiam ter 1000 filhos cada um, eu não me importava, continuariam sendo meus nenéns por toda a eternidade.

-Euu nãooo queroooo. –Ela falou com sua voz que antes era impetuosa, mas agora era doce e chorosa, eu senti um aperto no meu coração, não aguentava vê-los chorar. Acariciei seus cabelos dourados com calma, eu queria que ela tivesse calma, eu precisava disso, mas sua vergonha era maior.

-Eu sei, a mamãe sabe disso filha, a mamãe sabe sim. Mas não precisa ter vergonha, mamãe está aqui para tudo que você precisar minha menina, tudo! Você é meu tesouro, e eu vou zelar por esse tesouro. –Falei e ela nada falou, apenas continuou chorando, eu me separei um pouco dela, Sasha ainda soluçava baixinho então coloquei minha mão na sua calcinha e a abaixei. Deixando ela nuazinha na minha frente.

Peguei sua mão com delicadeza e a levei para dentro do box, liguei o chuveiro na água morna, já que estava de noite e ela não gostava de tomar banho de água fria. A água começou a cair pelos seus cabelos, os molhando e começou a descer pelo seu corpo, e ali estava minha princesinha, envergonhada e ainda soluçando, embora fosse pouco. Tinha dois tipos de sabonetes lá, o de bebê e o normal, peguei o de bebê que tinha um cheiro bem agradável de jasmim e ensaboei minha mão.

A virei de costas pra mim e comecei a lavas suas costas, deixando que a água retirasse o sabão depois de passado, lavei suas pernas e seus braços com calma e com delicadeza, ela já estava chorando de qualquer jeito, não queria que ela chorasse mais. Depois a virei pra mim, e passei o sabonete em sua barriga e em seus seios, fazendo-a chorar mais alto ainda.

-Ei...pra quê esse chorinho bobo hein princesinha? Mamãe vai terminar logo ok? –Ela me olhou com os olhinhos mais penosos do mundo. –Vamos lavar o bumbum agora bebezinha?

Como ela não falou nada, tomei a situação e a virei no meu braço direito, ainda de baixo da água deixando seu bumbumzinho de menina empinado para mim.

-Não! Não! MAMÃE! –Ela começou a bater os pés no box e eu ensaboei a mão de novo.

-Shhh...calma...calma...

-MAMÃE ASSIM NÃO! DEIXA QUE EU FAÇO ISSO! –Ela me pediu mas eu apenas sorri.

-Precisa lavar o bumbum princesa, mamãe vai ser rápida. –Comecei a lava-la sem nenhuma vergonha, por que eu teria? Ela era minha filha e eu estava apenas cuidando dela como qualquer mãe faria. -Vou ter que lavar a florzinha agora filha, afaste as perninhas por favor meu anjo.

Depois que eu pedi aquilo, ela apenas negou com a cabeça. Eu respirei fundo, mas estava determinada a ter a maior calma do universo com Sasha.

A peguei levemente e a fiz sentar sobre minha coxa que dobrei de baixo da água como uma cadeirinha, o mesmo que fazia com Esme, ela chorou muito com isso e mesmo que eu estivesse me molhando, eu não me importei, um vestido não era nada comparado aos cuidados que eu precisava ter com minha filha. Comecei a lavar ela com cuidado e carinho e ela só chorava, não falava nada, apenas chorava. Eu tinha que lavar com cuidado por que ela tinha tido uma infecção na época de ação de graças, desde então ela não falou mais nisso. Eu teria que dar uma olhadinha para ver se a florzinha dela já estava completamente sarada.

-AI! –Ela protestou.

-Não dói neném, fica calma filha, por favor. –Pedi e ela voltou a chorar cada vez mais alto.

Terminei de lava-la e a coloquei em pé no box. Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei a toalha vinho e a enrolei como se enrola uma bebê.

-Pronto princesinha da mamãe, já acabou. Viu como foi rápido? –Falei lhe dando um sorriso sincero e um beijo em sua testa e em sua bochecha. Seus cabelos caiam em seus ombros como cascatas douradas e seus olhos estavam vermelhos por tanto choro.

-Mãee...-Ela tentou falar e eu lhe dei um abraço.

-Vamos te vestir com uma roupa bem fresquinha, mas antes eu preciso dar uma olhada em você para saber se sua infecção já sarou. –Ela me olhou como se ainda tinha mais, e eu apenas sorri. –Não é nada de mais filha, só quero ter certeza de que você está bem. Você sabe como preocupação de mãe.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e então saímos do banheiro, como não tinha ninguém no corredor, a levei pro meu quarto e fechei a porta.

-Deite na cama querida, de barriga pra cima por favor. –Pedi e por incrível que pareça, de imediato ela me obedeceu. Ainda estava enrolada na toalha e então se deitou na beirada da minha cama e começou a limpar seu rostinho com a toalha. Me aproximei dela com uma pomada e ela me olhou receosa.

-Vai doer? –Perguntou-me e eu sorri, ela mais do que nunca estava parecendo uma menininha, minha menininha, a tanto tempo eu não tinha um momento assim com ela.

-Te prometo que não. –Isso a deixou mais aliviada. –Agora afaste as perninhas de novo filha.

Ela não relutou, afastou as pernas e eu pude ter uma visão melhor de sua florzinha. Aparentemente, ela estava bem, a inflamação tinha ido embora e talvez a infecção também. Fiquei mais aliviada.

-Bom...pelo visto você está bem meu docinho, não tem mais inflamação aqui. –Falei, porém ela estava toda assada das calças jeans que usava o dia todo, ela e sua modernidade, bem que poderia no mínimo usar uma saia ou um vestido uma vez por dia. Abri a pomada e coloquei um pouco no meu dedo, e com muito cuidado comecei a passar nas suas pernas e nas virilhas pois poderia machuca-la. Terminei e fechei o tubo. –Prontooo Sasha, acabou princesa. Pode se cobrir de novo, vou buscar um pijama pra você.

Sai do quarto e em segundos escolhi uma camisola de seda rosa, com detalhes no decote mas ele não era tão avantajado e uma calcinha confortável branca com babados. Entreguei pra ela e em alguns minutos ela se vestiu e enxugou os cabelos, penteando-os e assim ficando pronta.

-Você foi muito bem filha, estou orgulhosa de você. –Falei lhe dando um abraço forte e beijando seu rosto.

-Mãezinha? –Ela me chamou.

-Oi minha vida.

-Eu posso...-Mas estancou, parou de falar e me olhou envergonhada de novo.

-O que meu bem? Pode falar minha luz do mundo. –Pedi e ela respirou fundo.

-Eu posso dormi com a senhora hoje? –Fiquei surpresa com seu pedido, porém muito feliz! Minha filha a séculos não me fazia esse pedido.

-Mas é claro meu amor, mas é claro que você pode dormir comigo hoje princesinha. Isso me deixa muito feliz filha, você não tem ideia. E o papai vai ficar muito feliz também. –Falei acariciando seu rosto de boneca e ela soltou um sorrisinho, me fazendo ir aos céus, eu estava visivelmente no estado de mãe coruja.

-Feliz com oque? –Lestat entrou no quarto sorrindo e eu me virei para ele.

-Sasha vai dormir conosco hoje. –Falei e vi a mesma reação que tive em Lestat, ele mais do que ninguém babava pela Sasha, foi nossa primeira filha e era nossa primeira menina sendo ele o criador dela.

-Mesmo? Que coisa maravilhosa. Sinto que cada vez mais meus filhos estão cedendo a certos orgulhos e pudores e estão voltando a ser nossas crianças. –Ele comemorou com um sorriso e Sasha revirou os olhos, tentando voltar ao seu jeito durona.

-Não se acostumem, é só hoje. –Ela respondeu e nós dois rimos, a deixando extremamente sem graça.

Eu fui me trocar e coloquei uma camisola longa, também de seda, porém era azul claro, e Lestat também se trocou vestindo um conjunto verde escuro de calça de moletom e camisa. Nos aconchegamos na cama, e depois que Sasha foi escovar dos dentes, veio se deitar do meu lado.

-Não, não, mocinha. No meio. –Ele falou e Sasha revirou os olhos, eu apenas sorri por que ela estava ali por pura vontade, então ela se levantou e se deitou entre mim e o pai dela. Lestat apagou seu abajur e eu apaguei o meu. Nos cobrimos com o edredom e dei um beijo na testa da minha filha, meu marido fez o mesmo.

-Boa noite meu bem. –Falei baixinho.

-Boa noite princesa. –Lestat respondeu.

-Boa noite gente. –Ela respondeu e logo se aconchegou entre nós dois. Aquela noite seria longa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá meninas, obrigada pelos elogios e reviews que vocês me mandam, isso com certeza é foda para que eu continue escrevendo com essa força de vontade toda. Espero que continuem lendo e me mandando seus reviews para que eu saiba o que estão achando pois eu sei que tem muita gente lendo a fic só que com preguiça de comentar. Vamos lá pessoa, não vai cair pedaço do dedo ok? Bjs e boa leitura.**

**Part Lestat**

O relógio apitou era 6:00 da manhã, eu tinha que me levantar para me vestir e ir pro hospital. Abri um pouco meus olhos e desliguei o bendito relógio que ainda estava apitando, quando olhei direito, só estávamos eu e Angelica na cama, Sasha havia saído.

-Hum...-Minha vida murmurou se espreguiçando na cama e depois me olhou oferecendo um sorriso lindo! –Bom dia querido.

-Bom dia minha rainha. –Lhe dei um beijo e ela acariciou meu rosto.

-Dormiu bem?

-Como uma pedra, ainda mais com minha filha e minha mulher comigo, não tinha como dormir de jeito melhor. –Respondi a fazendo sorri mais ainda, ela estava feliz, eu sentia isso, nossa princesa sempre era durona, impetuosa, as vezes chegava a ser um pouco grossa e vê-la pedindo para dormir conosco foi como um prêmio. Ela se aproximou de mim para me dar outro beijo mas fomos interrompidos por um som de discussão.

**"Sua vida é esse carro!"**

Era Rosalie? Tânia? Irina?

-Sasha. –Minha esposa respondeu com um ar de cansada e se virou para deitar no colchão de novo.

**"Não, ele não é minha vida mas você poderia ter me avisado e não me deixar acordar para ver uma droga de arranhão do tamanho de uma corrente aberta na lateral do meu carro!"**

-E Carlisle...-Respondi me sentando na cama prestando atenção naquela confusãozinha que meu filhos estavam armando.

**"Eu já disse que foi mal Carlisle, o que quer que eu faça, me ajoelhe e implore seu perdão?"**

**"Não precisa ser sarcástica e ignorante assim Sasha."**

**"Eu? Você está fazendo confusão pela droga de um carro Carlisle!"**

**"Você só precisava ter me pedido! Só isso! Você tem boca pra falar, venha e me fale que vai pegar o carro emprestado, pronto! Dá próxima vez eu já não empresto!"**

Pelo o que eu podia entender, Sasha havia pegado a Mercedes de Carlisle e alguma coisa aconteceu para ela arranhar o carro dele, e com todo o direito ele poderia está irritado com ela, ninguém gosta de ter suas coisas pegas sem sua permissão.

**"Ah que bonitinho, vai chora por que arranhei seu brinquedo?"**

E Sasha como sempre, tinha a língua mais afiada que uma espada de dois gumes.

**"Você as vezes é tão imatura quanto os meus filhos caçulas Sasha."**

Já Carlisle era calmo, pensava antes de reagir, não dava moral para a irmã se aproveitar da situação, ele sabia que Sasha tinha uma profissão a mais em sua vida, a de irrita-lo por ele ser o mais novo, então ele aprendeu a se dar com as provocações dela de maneira bem madura e isso me deixava orgulhoso.

**"Eu não vou comprar essa discussão tola com você pirralho, se esse drama todo é por causa de um carro eu te pago para você fazer a manutenção dele."**

**"Não quero, deixa que eu mesmo faço."**

Enquanto eu escutava aquela discussão, eu me trocava para ir pro hospital e Angelica arrumava o quarto, ela vestiu um roupão de seda e me olhou.

-Sabe...eu acho que eles nunca vão ser TÃO adultos quanto pensam, por que sempre vivem discutindo. –Ela me falou sorrindo como se tivesse cantando vitória, que mãe quer que seus bebês cresçam?

-Pois é. Filhos são filhos. –Respondi colocando a gravata preta em mim, eu não entendo por que temos que ir com isso, um humano se sufocaria com essa coisa. –Bom, deixa eu descer antes que os dois esqueçam o senso de educação e comecem uma briga de verdade.

**Part Emmett**

Era cabuloso ver uma briga do meu pai e da minha tia. Na moral, eles vivem pagando de bons moços e de educadores, pais, mas na verdade quando se pegavam para discutir, besta é quem se mete entre eles. São irmãos, a consequência é essa. Minha tia era da hora, tinha uma resposta pra tudo na ponta da língua, não se importava se estávamos vendo aquilo ou não, já que eu, Jasper, Carmem e Rosalie estávamos na cozinha também, tomando café. Ela sempre matinha seu tom impetuoso e duro na voz, mudava poucas vezes, mas quando ela estava brigando com meu pai, ninguém mais a segurava. Quando aquela confusão se iniciou, meu pai estava esquentando um pouco de sangue pra ele, mas eu notava sua irritação, foi quando tia Sasha entrou na cozinha e ele foi tirar satisfação. Ai já viram né.

Tudo que ela falava, meu pai rebatia com sua calma de sempre, porém notávamos sua voz séria. Minha tia só veio entender a importância da Mercedes pro meu pai naquela hora. Aquele carro era o xodó, o mimo, a sexta filha e a segunda esposa de Carlisle, ele tinha o maior zelo por aquele carro. Ouvi-lo dizer que emprestaria para Sasha não passava de papo furado, ele não emprestaria mas nem sobre tortura. Ele tem ciúmes do carro.

-Não precisa disso tudo Cacá. -Sasha respondeu cruzando os braços encarando meu pai, era bem raro mesmo ouvi-la chamando ele por esse apelido de Cacá. Raro e estranho, tão estranho quanto ouvir minha avó chamar Carlisle de bebê. Ela estava encostado no balcão da cozinha enquanto ele como de costume, preparava o café dos mais novos. Foi quando do nada ele se virou para a irmã, bem chateado. Sua compaixão e serenidade tinha limites.

-Não precisa Sasha? Você pega o meu carro escondido, sai para a cidade, compra produtos de cabelo que deixaram um cheiro extremamente forte nele, ultrapassa sinal vermelho, leva multa por velocidade, arranha a lateral direita ao quase bater numa arvore, quase atropela um esquilo e não precisa disso? -Nossa...que lista grande. –Quem é que vai a 100 numa pista de 50 km, Sasha?! Eu nunca levei uma multa em toda a minha existência!

-Gente, vamos parar com isso, vocês vão mesmo ter essa briga na frente das crianças? –Minha mãe tentou amenizar a situação visto que nem comíamos, só assistíamos aquela briga épica. Nem devo dizer que Rosalie estava adorando aquilo, ela tinha na minha tia um exemplo. Não é a toa que as duas são tão parecidas.

-Pra mim isso já acabou. –Carlisle respondeu voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo, foi quando senti mais um cheiro naquela cozinha.

-Bom dia família! –Eram meus avós, Lestat cruzou os braços encarando meus pais e minha tia e eu arregalei os olhos, ele iria dar um bronca neles na nossa frente, essa eu tinha que ver. –Eu posso saber por que no lugar do despertador, eu acordei com essa briga aqui dentro?

MERMÃO! Os dois ficaram caladinhos! Caralho véi, isso sim é o que eu chamo de moral. Meu pai não se calava pra ninguém, a menos que esse alguém fosse meu avô. Eu nunca tinha presenciado algo do tipo, sim, ele já foram chamados a atenção por ele, já tiveram que conversar sério com ele no escritório mas eu nunca tinha visto nada de mais. Eu até achava que eles não apanhavam, só quando meu pai resolveu ter aquela conversa com eu, Jasper e Edward que eu vim saber que eles apanhavam. Eu fiquei tipo, para não acreditar. Eu não acreditava quando o Eddie tinha me dito que ouvia birras de Carlisle, aquilo pra mim era uma invenção do pirralho, mas agora vejo que não. Era como se eu estivesse vendo uma cópia do meu pai ali, de cabelos longos e amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e roupas brancas.

-N-Nada papai. –Oque? Sasha? Minha tia durona? Mais macho que muito macho? Tremendo a voz? Oi? –Não foi nada...

Ela estava mansinha, mansinha, como se tivessem dado um sossega leão nela.

-Foi só uma pequena conversa produtiva onde acertamos algumas coisas. –Opa. Meu pai estava igualzinho ao Jasper, sempre tinha uma resposta bem formulada em situações digamos "de risco."

-Uhum...conversa produtiva na qual os dois discutiam um tema não tão relevante e com alto tom de voz, capaz de acordar a mim e a sua mãe? –Lestat perguntou e até eu prendi minha respiração naquela hora. –Achava que os dois não gostassem de brigas...mas tudo bem, não vamos entrar em detalhes apesar de que eu já sabia do que se trata essa briguinha de vocês dois.

Meu pai e minha tia se olharam rapidamente, eu juro cara, juro como pensei que meu avô fosse bater nos dois ali, na nossa frente. Cadê uma câmera quando se precisa dela?

-Eu só vou dizer uma coisinha, eu já livrei os dois de uma conversa séria sobre brigas antes, mas não livrarei mais, esse é o meu segundo aviso para vocês. –Eles olharam com os olhos arregalados para meu avô e mais do que nunca, eu quis ter o dom do Edward.

"Eles estão com medo e com vergonha." –Jasper murmurou no meu ouvido e isso fez sair da minha boca um sorriso ala coringa. As vezes é bom provar do próprio remédio.

-Sasha, você não deve e não pode pegar nas coisas do seu irmão sem avisa-lo, vocês são adultos porém esse senso de educação não deve falhar nunca, o que você fez foi muito errado mocinha, além de ter danificado o carro do seu irmão com esse arranhão. –Meu avô era muito da hora cara, dale vovô! –Agora eu quero que peça desculpas pro seu irmão.

Minha tia olhou incrédula pra ele, sem acreditar que ele estava mandando ela fazer isso na nossa frente.

-Pai, não precisa, nos acertamos já. –Carlisle falou notando a seriedade da conversa, isso era melhor que cinema cara. Meu pai tinha o dom da compaixão, e isso não seria diferente com sua irmã. Com certeza ele teve pena dela, eu não teria se fosse comigo.

-Filho...-Meu avô chamou sua atenção e no mesmo momento meu pai se calou. Então vovô se voltou para minha tia. –Peça desculpas pro seu irmão.

Muito contra gosto, minha tia respirou fundo e falou:

-Desculpa Carlisle...

-Pelo oque? –Meu avô cobrou ainda mais. Minha avó só olhava com pena por ela está sendo repreendida daquele jeito, minha mãe era uma cópia autenticada da minha avó com toda a certeza.

-Por ter pegado seu carro seu sua permissão... –Tia Sasha respondeu muito irritada, mas não parava por ali.

-E...? –Vovô cobrou mais. Minha tia o olhou para ele sem saber do que tinha que se desculpar com meu pai. –O que você me diz sobre as provocações?

Ela lutou para não revirar os olhos.

-E me desculpa por ter te provocado. –Mas mesmo assim respondeu educadamente, deixando meu avô satisfeito.

-Você vai pagar pela manutenção do carro do seu irmão sim, para aprender que temos que zelar não só pelo o que é nosso mas pelo o que é dos outros também. –Cara, aquilo estava muito interessante, mas não parecia um castigo nem nada, era só o que ela faria por vontade própria mesmo. –E além do mais, você mocinha vai lavar o carro dele durante um mês e vai me dar as chaves do seu carro durante esse mesmo período. Quem sabe você aprende a não importunar seu irmãozinho.

UOW! Agora sim, parecia um castigo ala Carlisle. Quando ele não tirava a TV, tirava o computador, quando não tirava o computador, tirava o celular, e quando não tirava os três, tirava o carro e era bem pior.

-Oque? –Ela o olhou pasma.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu quero suas chaves na minha mão antes de sairmos para o hospital, e se você não se comportar, eu aumento o tempo para dois meses. –Vovô respondeu e minha tia ficou sem reação.

O carro da minha tia era uma BMW Z4 branca, na qual todos nós babávamos por ela. Eu só imagino a dor da alma dela de ter que fazer aquilo.

**TRIMMMM TRIMMMM**

O telefone da casa tocou para quebrar aquele clima tenso na cozinha, mas minha avó se virou dizendo que ia atende-lo. Ele ficava numa pequena mesinha no canto da parede que dividia a cozinha da sala.

-Alô? –Minha avó respondeu calmamente. –Hum?...Lumati!

Em segundos essa mulher subiu para o quarto, trocou de roupa, colocando uma saia em cima do joelho preta e uma blusa de maga longa nude. Ouvimos um som estranho próximo da nossa casa.

-Isso é um helicóptero? –Minha mãe perguntou e todos corremos para o quintal da casa, se é que posso chama-lo assim por que não tínhamos cercas então tecnicamente o quintal da casa era todo aquele espaço atrás da casa grande.

-Mas o que é isso? –Meu avô perguntou sem entender, é claro que com o tempo que ele passou preso não conhecia metade das coisas do mundo moderno.

Lentamente o helicóptero pousou no solo e suas hélices foram parando de girar lentamente, até poderem ser abertas as portas dele.

**Part Angelica**

A porta do helicóptero se abriu e eu vi aquele menino descer dele, com roupas tradicionais do seu pais, eram azuis e brancas, um lenço cobria toda a sua cabeça e ombros, e as roupas do corpo o cobriam completamente. Fiquei imensamente feliz em vê-lo de novo.

-Lumati! –Corri até ele em passos humanos, já que ele não sabia que éramos vampiros e lhe dei um abraço. Eu não sabia se esse tipo de cumprimento era permitido em seu país, mas eu estava no meu então fiz do jeito que faria com qualquer pessoa.

-Angelica! –Mas por incrível que pareça ele me retribuiu o abraço, então estava tudo bem. Ele também parecia feliz em me ver. –Quanto tempo...

-Você foi muito mal, me disse que daria noticias mas nem entrou em contato conosco. –Falei em um tom humorado o fazendo rir, a risada dele era tão de menino que me lembrava a do Edward. Nos afastamos um pouco e eu olhei para ele admirada. –Nossa...Lumati é a primeira vez que vejo você com as roupas tradicionais.

-Eu estava em uma festa de despedida de um ex-professor do meu pai na Grã-Bretanha, eu fui para representa-lo já que ele está doente. –Ele me respondeu e eu fiquei um pouco preocupada.

-Seu pai está doente? –Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Está tudo bem, não é nada grave. –Ele me respondeu e fiquei um pouco mais aliviada. –Angelica, se importaria se eu passar uma semana aqui?

Fiquei surpresa por seu pedido, porém claro que fiquei bem feliz.

-Mas é claro, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. –Sorri. –Vocês gostariam de ficar também?

Olhei para os seus fieis camareiros, Quinza, Senzu e Jabil que o acompanhavam.

-Eu retornarei ao meu país para poder resolver algumas questões, mas Senzu e Jabil ficaram com Denka aqui por essa semana se vocês não se importarem. –Quinza, vestido igualzinha da outra vez, nos comunicou calmamente. –Senhora Cullen, por favor cuide de Denka para nós.

-Podem ficar tranquilos. –Os assegurei de Lumati ficaria em segurança em minha casa, então eles concordaram com a cabeça.

Quinza entrou de volta no helicóptero e o mesmo levantou voo, se afastando cada vez mais na região da nossa casa até sumir entre as arvores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obrigada as meninas que tiveram a decência de comentar, realmente é por vocês que eu ainda posto. Então espero que gostem desse capitulo, muita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa historia. Então aguardem atentas. Boa leitura.**

**Part Angelica**

-Então quer dizer que você e seu irmão conseguiram se reconciliar? –Perguntei com felicidade em minha voz, eu jurava que aquilo seria uma briga longa entre irmãos mas pelo o olhar de Lumati e pela sua calma eu notei que tudo havia se resolvido.

Eu e ele estávamos sentados no sofá da sala principal, meus netos subiram para seus quartos depois do café da manhã, Sasha foi trabalhar, é claro, levada por Lestat já que ela estava sem o carro dela como castigo e Carlisle foi para o hospital direto. Esme estava cuidando de seu jardim e eu esperava a chegada de Virgilia.

-Sim...tudo por causa do Quinza, ele conseguiu uma audiência com meu aniue assim que chegamos em Laginay, não passou de um mal entendido. Mas agora já estávamos bem um com o outro. –Ele me respondeu feliz e realizado, penso que seu irmão deveria ser seu exemplo, ser seu ídolo, por isso ele ficou tão sentido quando achou que o próprio irmão fosse querer mata-lo.

-Que bom...

-Só fico preocupado com a doença do meu pai, por que se ela se estender o meu irmão subirá ao trono. –Lumati me falou cabisbaixo e eu o olhei calmamente.

-Mas...isso te incomoda? O seu irmão virar rei? –Perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça.

-Não, de modo algum. Meu irmão será um ótimo rei para nosso país, mas é que...se ele se tornar rei, eu nunca mais poderei ver o rosto do meu pai novamente. –Ele me olhou tristonho e dei um goto a seco.

-Como assim?

-Quando um rei perde seu posto ele é chamado de venerável rei, e se isola no palácio, só recebendo a visita do Sumo Sacerdote e de mais ninguém...foi isso que aconteceu com meu avô quando meu pai assumiu o trono. –Ele me respondeu e eu fiquei um pouco chocada com aquela revelação. –Isso me entristece um pouco.

-Então quer dizer que você nunca viu o rosto do seu avô? –Perguntei.

-Já vi uma vez, porém eu era muito pequeno e não me lembro. Mas os anciões do palácio dizem que sou sua cópia perfeita, tirando os olhos é claro, já que dos dele são completamente negros. –Era um cultura bem diferente e um pouco estranha, se posso colocar assim. –Espero não está te incomodando ficando aqui durante essa semana, dado ao que aconteceu da ultima vez.

-Não se preocupe com isso, você é muito bem vindo na nossa casa. –Sorri. –Está confortável?

-Já que Quinza não está aqui, eu gostaria de tirar essas roupas, mesmo elas sendo as roupas tradicionais da realeza de Laginay, eu não me sinto nem um pouco confortável com elas. –Ela resmungou baixinho e eu tive vontade de gargalhar, pelo visto ele era muito mimado mas por ter que seguir as tradições de seu país se sentia contrariado. –Só que...o pouso foi surpresa e eu não trouxe nada.

-Isso não será problema. –Respondi rapidamente e ele me olhou surpreso.

-O que?

-Você tem 15 anos, provavelmente veste o mesmo numero que meu neto Edward, eu conseguirei umas roupas dele para você já que ele não usa tudo aquilo, mas se você quiser depois nós podemos ir ao shopping da cidade e comprar algo pra você, o que acha?

Ele me olhou meio sem jeito e depois voltou a ter aquela expressão carrancuda.

-Sua gentileza me assusta.

-E isso é ruim? –Rebati e ele negou com a cabeça rapidamente.

-Não, não, não...-Mas logo me olhou envergonhado. –Quer dizer...eu não quis falar desse jeito...tipo, foi que saiu do nada...mas é que...

-Rsrsrsrs...está tudo bem. –Falei antes que ele ficasse mais envergonhado. –Entendo sua posição, deve ser difícil de confiar em alguém, ainda mais uma pessoa que não seja do seu país e que não viva da sua cultura e religião...

-Mas não é isso! –Ele respondeu impetuoso e cruzou os braços. –Eu confio em você...

Ele falou tão baixinho que se eu não fosse vampira eu não teria escutado.

-Bom...vou buscar umas roupas para você. Volto já. –Subi na velocidade vampiresca até o quarto do Edward, bati na porta duas vezes e com aquela sua voz que ganhava tudo ele falou:

"Pode entrar."

Entrei e encostei a porta, andei até ele que estava deitado de bruços na cama lendo um livro, ele estava tão concentrado que deu pena tirar a atenção dele. Me sentei do seu lado e comecei a afagar seus cabelos e beijar seu rosto com carinho, ele era tão pequeno comparado ao Carlisle que eu podia dizer que ele era realmente um bebê.

-Oi querido. –Falei com minha voz doce e ele fechou o livro, marcando a pagina com o dedo indicador para me dar atenção.

-Oi vovozinha. –Céus, aquele menino era manhoso de mais, até naquele estado ele tinha aquele tom de voz. Mas eu deveria notar que ele estava um pouquinho sonolento.

-Você poderia fazer um imenso favor para a vovó? –Perguntei, e como todos, ele nunca me negou nada.

-Claro vovó, o que a senhora quer? –Ele perguntou e eu lhe dei mais um beijo, só que na testa.

-Eu vou precisar de uma calça e uma camisa sua, o príncipe não trouxe nada de viajem e está querendo trocar aquelas roupas. Você poderia me dar umas roupas suas, meu dengo? –Perguntei e ele coçou os olhos, sinal de que realmente estava sonolento.

-O príncipe está aqui? –Ele me perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça. -Pode vovó, pode pegar qualquer roupa, eu não me importo em dividir não. –Ele respondeu educadamente. Eddie era bem humilde, nunca gostou de ostentar em roupas, apenas em livros, itens musicais e eletrônicos.

-Obrigada meu bem...-Juro, eu não aguentei. –_Vovó estava morrendo de saudades desse menininho meu Deus, vovó diz que ama esse mimo dela!_

O abracei forte e ele sorriu com seu jeitinho molequinho, mas logo me envolveu em seus braços também. Lhe dei um beijo no rosto. Seu cheiro de bebê era irresistível, pois para ele e os irmãos, Esme só comprava produtos de bebê pois eles não tinham vontade de coisas tão caras como as meninas, que só compravam coisas de marca famosa e tal. Era um favor que minha filha fazia, aqueles meninos ficavam tão cheirosos como bebês que quem entrasse naquela casa teria a certeza de que teria algum neném nela.

-_Vovó ama esse mimo dela!_ –Falei, depois me soltei lentamente dele e lhe beijei o ombro. –Obrigada viu meu dengo? E olhe, fica só entre nós, quando eu for no shopping a próxima vez eu vou comprar o tanto de livros que você quiser!

Tudo bem, eu sei que não deveria fazer isso. Mas deixem eu mimar meu netinho um pouco né?

-Jura? Jura vovozinha? –Ele me olhos com os olhinhos brilhando mais que o céu a noite, e eu sorri.

-Claro que sim, já viu uma avó mais coruja do que eu? –Perguntei pra ele e esse menino deu um pulo no meus pescoço me abraçando forte.

-Obrigado vovozinha, obrigado!

-Agora...shhhh...por que seu pai não pode saber, esse é o nosso segredinho. Se ele souber disso vai brigar comigo por está lhe dando essas coisas já que você já tem quase uma biblioteca particular em seu quarto, e que não leu alguns livros ainda. –Ele concordou com a cabeça. –Bico fechado, tudo bem?

-Sim senhora. –Ele respondeu me dando um beijo no rosto e eu me levantei de sua cama.

-Vá fazendo a lista do que você quer. –Falei e o menino em segundos já estava com um papel e um lápis na mão anotando tudo que queria, sorri, quem é avó é mãe com açúcar. Abri seu closet e peguei algumas roupas para Lumati e desci.

Lumati estava olhando o imenso painel de chapéus de formatura na parede da primeira escada, aquilo o despertou curiosidade.

-São os chapéus dos meus filhos e dos meus sobrinhos. Eu tenho uma família digamos...grande. –Sorri ao me aproximar dele e o entreguei as roupas que peguei do Eddie. Era uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de manga longa azul marinho, e aproveitei para pegar um conjunto de moletom para ele dormir, cinza claro.

-Você só tem três filhos? –Ele me perguntou.

-Não, tenho mais uma. Uma menininha, o nome dela é Caroline. Ela já deve está acordando uma hora dessas. –Respondi e ele sorriu concordando com a cabeça. É claro que ele precisaria de um quarto só pra ele, então escolhi acomoda-lo no quarto de hospedes do lado do meu quarto, que antes foi o antigo quarto de Arthemis e Marius quando vieram para a ação de graças. O quarto já estava decorado, tinha um estilo bem rustico, do jeito que Arthemis quis, e ele ficou impecável com sua decoração. Ele tinha paredes claras com detalhes marrons, a cama era de casal, o carpete e era escuro com detalhes mais claros, parecia um marrom também, as cortinas eram bem longas e a vista era extraordinária pela janela. Então era perfeito para o príncipe.

Ele entrou no quarto e o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Espero que esse quarto seja do seu agrado. –Falei e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-É perfeito. Não precisa ser tão grande como o quarto do palácio, este aqui está bom. –Ele respondeu educadamente e eu sorri concordando com a cabeça.

-Vou te deixar trocar de roupa, está com fome? –Perguntei cruzando os braços, infelizmente eu não conseguia mais trata-lo de forma diferente, como um príncipe de verdade, eu só conseguia vê-lo como um...dos meus filhos. Dado ao fato dele não ter mãe. –Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você?

Ele me olhou envergonhado, como se não quisesse me dar trabalho ou me importunar. Eu sabia que era uma adaptação lenta, mas eu o ganharia.

-Tudo bem, eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer e depois você pode ficar no seu quarto se quiser. –Respondi me virando e encostando a porta, eu sabia que Lestat não iria gostar dessa ideia de eu está o tratando como uma pessoa qualquer, mas é mais forte do que eu, eu juro.

**Part Rosalie**

Eu estava deitada na minha cama mexendo no meu celular quando ouvi a porta se abrindo, pensei logo que fosse Irina achando que eu não estava no quarto, me preparei para voar nela, sai da cama com um travesseiro na mão pra dar só de vez na cara dela e quando a porta se abriu de vez.

-CALMA! –Estanquei com a mão parada em cima da minha cabeça.

-Lumati? –Perguntei abaixando a mão, ele tinha trocado de roupas e pelo visto era as roupas do Edward, ele respirou fundo.

-Mas o que foi isso? –Ele me perguntou irritado e lhe dei os ombros.

-Achei que fosse a minha prima. Vamos, entre logo. –O puxei pela mão e fechei a porta. Andei até minha cama e me sentei nela. –Pode se sentar aqui.

Ele aceitou meu convite e se sentou do meu lado da cama. Eu estava curiosa pela sua volta, então me deitei, deixando as mechas do meu cabelo bem distribuídas no travesseiro.

-Você e a vovó se dão muito bem não é? –Perguntei e ele deu um sorriso maroto de canto de boca.

-Ela é uma mulher adorável. Aprendi a gostar do jeito dela. –Ele me respondeu e eu fiquei curiosa.

-Como assim?

-É que eu sempre fui cuidado e educado por homens, então mulheres não eram algo que eu via com frequência no meu cotidiano no palácio, claro que tinha as copeiras e as serviçais, mas não tínhamos contado. –Ele explicou. –Pare ser sincero, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez eu fiquei enojado...

-COMO É QUE É? –Me levantei do nada e o agarrei pela a gola da camisa. –O QUE DISSE?

-CALMA! CALMA ROSALIE! Eu disse isso por que nunca tinha tido contato com pessoas brancas na minha vida! –Depois que ele me explicou, deu para acreditar no que ele dizia, embora ele não tivesse noção do perigo que correu. O soltei e ele coloco a mão onde eu segurei e me olhou assustado. Porém irritado. –Não era minha intensão ofender, só estava dizendo o que senti! Você age sempre por impulso ou oque?

-Uhum...sei...mas e ai? –Perguntei cruzando os braços agora e ele respirou fundo.

-Agora eu só consigo vê-la como sendo mais bonita que minha mãe. –Ele respondeu baixo e envergonhado. –Eu...eu nunca tinha recebido um abraço materno na vida, e Angelica me deu um no dia em que achei que meu irmão queria me matar. Eu me senti tão estranho, era como se meu corpo...ele aceitasse o abraço, eu me senti tão calmo, tão acolhido, tão...

-Confortável. –Continuei e ele concordou com a cabeça. –Minha avó tem esse dom sobre as pessoas, de cativa-las com sua gentileza. É POR ISSO, QUE NUNCA, JAMAIS, EM HIPOTESE ALGUMA, ALGUÉM DEVE MAGOA-LA! Espere um pouquinho ai...você está apaixonado pela minha avó?!

-OQUE? CLARO QUE NÃO! –Ele gritou irritado mais que o normal. –O que sinto não é amor e nem paixão, não misture as coisas!

-Então saiba explicar.

Falei e ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu jamais faria mal a ela. Depois de ter me salvado, ela tem minha gratidão. –Ele respondeu calmamente. –Então isso é o que é ter uma família?

Ele mais se perguntou do que me perguntou, então eu não sabia se era para responder ou não.

-Você vai ver como somos de verdade durante essa semana, você vai estranhar muita coisa, mas eu não trocaria essa família por nada nesse mundo. Todos são especiais, e você vai notar isso. –Ele me olhou curioso, eu não iria contar sobre sermos vampiros, mas claro que algumas coisinhas ele iria notar, ele não poderia ser tão burro assim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meninas vocês vão ter que me desculpar por não está postando rapidamente, mas aconteceu algumas coisas que estão me deixando sem tempo para escrever, então peço a compreensão de vocês para isso ok? Beijos e boa leitura.**

**Part Carlisle**

Bateram duas vezes na porta da minha sala, eu tinha acabado de sair de uma cirurgia e o pessoal estava em horário de almoço. Eu precisava assinar alguns papeis que deixaram na minha mesa.

-Pode entrar. –Falei calmamente e o cheiro do meu pai inundou a minha sala.

-Com licença Dr. Cullen. –Ele falou alto para manter as aparências, afinal de contas, no hospital, ele era meu irmão e não meu pai. Bem, para o pessoal de lá. Para mim não mudava muita coisa.

-Toda diretor...fique a vontade. –Respondi em um tom humorado, mas sem tirar os olhos dos papeis que eu assinava, um errinho e eu poderia comprometer a vida de um paciente, meu pai se sentou na cadeira a minha frente e colocou uma de suas pernas em cima da outra.

-Esta no horário de almoço. –Ele me falou e eu concordei com a cabeça, ainda sem tirar os olhos do papel.

-Uhum...

Não que eu não quisesse dar atenção ao meu pai, mas meu trabalho era minha prioridade e eu tinha que termina-lo no hospital e não levar para casa, pois se não era bronca da Esme e da mamãe, com uma pitada de Sasha em cima. E outra, uma casa cheia de vampiros adolescentes congelados nas idades onde tudo parece triplicar de uma hora para outra não é exatamente um lugar bom para se trabalhar.

-Filho...-Ele me chamou e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça para ele continuar a falar. Ele respirou pesado e colocou a mão direita, aberta, sobre os papeis em cima da minha mesa, me fazendo parar bruscamente de assina-los e lhe dar a devida atenção. –Carlisle...horário de almoço, descanso, tempo, pausa...

Respirei fundo e o olhei com aquele velho olhar de _"você sabe que não podemos trabalhar em casa." _Mas ele não deu a mínima e voltou a sua posição de antes na cadeira a minha frente.

-Você deve parar um pouco criança...tudo bem que somos vampiros e que não nos cansamos fisicamente mas nossas mentes ficam sobrecarregadas com tudo isso. Dê um tempinho, depois você volta a trabalhar. –Ele recomendou como se fosse ele o médico ali, eu sorri.

-Tudo bem pai...o senhor tem razão. –Respondi o fazendo dar um sorriso orgulhoso. –Parece que o príncipe gostou de ficar lá em casa...

Puxei o assunto com ele, que logo voltou a ficar sério e eu estranhei.

-Isso me preocupa. Não a chegada do príncipe em nossa casa, mas sim sua mãe... –Ele me falou e eu franzi a testa sem entender.

-Como assim? –Perguntei e ele respirou fundo.

-Eu não quero que ela se machuque. Sabe...ela está ficando muito, como posso dizer, apegada ao príncipe e isso não vai ser bom para nem um dos dois. Primeiro e antes de qualquer coisa, ele é um príncipe, tem uma família e tem um país. E segundo, você conhece sua mãe não é? Na primeira oportunidade ela vai segurar aquele menino e dizer que é filho dela. –Dei um goto a seco, eu tinha reparado que vossa alteza tinha ficado bem próximo de Angelica, mas pensava que era por causa da sua gratidão por termos o salvado, mas pelo que eu via, Lestat já tinha entendido bem o por que. –Eu não estou dizendo que não quero outro filho...mas não devemos fugir da realidade que nos encara.

Concordei com a cabeça. Ele estava certo em cada palavra, realmente minha mãe deixava seu instinto materno falar mais alto que seu bom senso.

-Mas é só por uma semana, logo ele estará voltando para Laginay. –Respondi dando um pouco de confiança para ele. Ouvimos mais umas batidas na porta da minha sala.

-Pode entrar...-Respondi e logo vimos a Dra. Fiandre entrar com alguns papéis, e como sempre, ela estava bem séria.

Carmen Fiandre era o que os homens podiam chamar de veneno, ela era completamente curta e grossa, não suportava cantadas baratas, corria boatos no hospital de que ela andava armada e era uma mulher de poucas palavras. Ela tinha uma estatura alta, devia ter uns 1,79 de altura, que aumentava já que ela usava salto. Seus cabelos eram incrivelmente negros e lisos, medianos, e sua pele era branca, na verdade, mais branca que o normal. Já seus olhos eram castanhos. Ninguém sabia de onde ela vinha, o que fazia fora do hospital, pois ela não dava o gosto de fofocarem de sua vida particular pelos corredores. Era um mistério de saia.

-Com licença Dr. Cullen, mas o Dr. Lee me pediu para te entregar essa papelada do paciente de hoje mais cedo. –Ela me entregou uma pasta lotada de papeis e eu suspirei fundo.

-Mais papeis...obrigado pela boa vontade Dra. Fiandre. –Respondi educadamente com um sorriso e ela apenas deu as costas, acho que ela não gostava muito de mim. Depois que ela saiu, meu pai soltou a respiração.

-Nossa...ela é muito amigável não é? –Seu sarcasmo me fez sorri. -Tão doce quanto uma fatia de limão.

-Está vendo por que eu não posso parar? Dei uma pausa de 5 minutos e a pilha de papeis que eu tinha para assinar aumentou. Eu não vou terminar de assinar esses papeis hoje no hospital pois não terei plantão a noite, e não poderei assina-los em casa, você sabe o por que. –Peguei a caneta novamente e dei inicio a sequencia de assinaturas.

-Que estranho...-Ele resmungou baixo mas eu consegui escutar com a audição de vampiro.

-O que foi? –Perguntei sem tirar os olhos dos papeis novamente.

-Não senti a pulsão daquela mulher. –Ele respondeu me fazendo parar para olha-lo. –E tenho certeza de que você também não sentiu.

Na realidade, eu não ligava para isso enquanto estava no hospital, quem dirá está no hospital e assinando papeis como uma maquina de escrever. Mas eu não podia negar, uma vez eu não senti a pulsão dela, mas julguei pelo fato de estarmos com um corpo sem vida em cima da mesa de cirurgia, então não fiquei atento aquele detalhe até Lestat comentar.

-Você acha que ela pode ser...-Perguntei sem citar nomes, e ele arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas.

-Vamos descobrir. Se ela for mesmo uma vampira, vai saber logo que somos vampiros também. –Ele respondeu colocando a mão para apoiar o queixo, pensativo. –Bom, o horário de almoço já deve ter acabado, e como você, eu tenho uma papelada para assinar.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e eu sorri com um ar de _"te avisei."_

-Eu te disse que era muito trabalho. –Falei e ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-É melhor do que ficar em casa sem fazer nada. –Ele deu os ombros. –E aproveito para ficar de olhinho em você rapaz. –Ele falou de modo bem humorado, gargalhamos. Era bom ter essas conversas maduras com meu pai, pelo menos no hospital eu era um adulto para ele. Até chegarmos em casa, lá eu não passava de seu filho caçula.

-Pai...eu não sou nenhuma criança para ficar em observação 24 horas. –Respondi e ele sorriu pelo nariz. Levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. –La vem os devaneios...

-Ah crianças...quando é que elas vão perceber que nunca deixarão de ser bebês para nós? –Ele se perguntou e eu revirei os olhos, claro, quando ele não estava vendo.

-Eu ainda estou aqui papai. –O lembrei e ele abaixou a cabeça, me fitando.

-Eu sei meu bebê. –Ele respondeu e o encarei com os olhos arregalados. –Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe, força do habito. Eu vou para minha sala, se precisar de alguma coisa...

Ele falou saindo da minha sala, coloquei uma mão na cabeça e a outra assinava os papeis, só de ver que não terminarei eles a tempo de ir pra casa...

-Carlisle? –Papai voltou mas só colocou metade se seu corpo para dentro da sala. O olhei rapidamente. –Se você não conseguir terminar esses papeis hoje, eu darei um jeito da Angelica e da Esme não se irritarem e assim você poderá levar o trabalho pra casa, tudo bem?

-O senhor sabe que ainda tem a Sasha...

-Deixe a Sasha, ela está de castigo sem o carro dela e com certeza o quer de volta, ela não vai implicar com você tão cedo agora. –Ele respondeu e eu senti uma pontada de culpa por minha irmã está naquela situação, eu sei que não deveria sentir isso, afinal de contas a errada da historia toda era ela, mas eu não gostava daquilo.

-Pai...o senhor não acha que pegou um pouco pesado com ela? –Perguntei e ele cruzou os braços entortando um pouco a boca.

-Meu filho, eu não vamos discutir isso ta bom? Sua irmã está de castigo e assim ficará até o fim do tempo que falei. –Ele respondeu e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. –Até mais tarde filho.

-Até pai. –Respondi e ele saiu de minha sala. Aquele assunto sobre a Dra. Fiandre estava perambulando pela minha cabeça ainda, ela poderia ser uma vampira vegetariana, ou não. Mas a questão era que ela estava de baixo dos meus olhos e eu não percebi, o que será que ela queria naquele hospital?


	12. Chapter 12

**Meninas desculpem a demora, eu juro que vou tentar postar mais rápido, mas as minhas aulas vão começar ai vocês já sabem né. E juro que vou tentar continuar a fic A Mansão Drácula o mais rápido possível ok? Boa leitura e comentem muito. Beijos.**

**Part Lumati**

-Esta bom? –Angelica me perguntou logo depois que entrou no quarto da Rosalie com uma bandeja cheia de doces e sucos, eu estava comendo uma torta que na verdade era a melhor que eu já tinha comido em muito tempo.

Já era noite e a tia dela tinha voltado para casa irritada por que pelo que eu entendi, alguém não foi busca-la no trabalho. Enfim. Aquela mulher me dá medo.

-Uhum...-Murmurei sorrindo para ela e ela soltou um sorriso, Rose apenas observava.

-Então vó...será que o papai vai fazer plantão hoje? –Ela perguntou e Angelica ficou um pouco pensativa.

-Não...acho que não minha querida, até por que eles teriam ligado para avisar caso seu pai tivesse plantão hoje. –Angelica respondeu calmamente. –Estranho...Virgilia não apareceu hoje aqui...

-Ela deve ter tido alguma coisa para resolver né vó? E a proposito, quantos anos exatamente a sua amiga tem? –Rose perguntou e eu esperei uma resposta da Angelica que sorriu.

-Nem eu mesma sei...ela nunca falou sua verdadeira idade. –Ela respondeu. –Virgilia sempre foi muito vaidosa em relação a isso, não quer ser chamada de velha.

Eu estava curioso, deveria ser outra pessoa da família essa tal de Virgilia. Não perguntei para não querer parecer intrometido. Do nada as duas pararam e ficaram atentas a alguma coisa, aquilo foi muito estranho.

-Viu? Eles chegaram. –Angelica respondeu se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto da Rosalie que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eles? –Perguntei curioso e ela revirou os olhos.

-Meu avô e meu pai. Que bom que hoje não tem plantão pra ele. –Ela respondeu toda feliz e eu arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

-Você e seu pai são tão apegados assim? –Perguntei e ela me olhou debochada.

-Claro que sim, ele é meu pai. Ora.

-Nada haver, eu não sou tão apegado ao meu pai assim.

-São culturas diferentes. –Ela respondeu e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. –Então, vai ficar aqui durante uma semana mesmo?

-Vou sim, até Quinza mandar alguém para vir me buscar. –Respondi dando uma mordida quase final na torta.

-E esse cara, o Quinza...

-O que tem ele? –Perguntei.

-Vocês são muito apegados?

-Eu não tenho que falar da minha vida! HUM! Você realmente é audaciosa, a realeza não fica falando de sua vida para plebeus. –Juro, foi tão rápido que eu nem notei que tinha falado aquilo, era força do habito.

-EI! Vamos abaixando a crista! Você acha que está aonde em homem-bomba? No seu palácio falando com seus subordinados? Não! Você está na minha casa então trate de dançar conforme a musica se não quiser ter problemas por aqui entendeu? –Ela levantou a voz pra mim e admito que tive um pouquinho de medo dela, mas só um pouquinho.

-Homem-bomba? –Perguntei e ela bufou irritada. –Ei, calma ai! Nem toda pessoa da Arábia é terrorista!

-Não estou afim de ter aulas de quem é terrorista ou não, ta bom? –Ela respondeu e eu entortei a boca. Ela sabia ser ameaçadora quando queria. –Então...mudando de assunto, já que você não vai ser rei, o que vai fazer?

-Estou pensando em fazer faculdade no exterior. –Respondi calmamente.

-Nossa, eu pensei que por ter uma cultura de reis e rainhas, você não pudesse estudar fora do seu país. –Ela falou e eu franzi a testa.

-Isso não tem nada haver! Eu não vou ser rei, então não estou preso a Laginay em alguns sentidos, mas...meus únicos anos de liberdade serão esses quatro anos de estudo do exterior. –Expliquei e ela concordou com a cabeça. –De algum modo, eu quero servir as pessoas não só como uma pessoa da realeza que manda e desmanda quando bem quer. Então depois desses quatro anos eu irei dedicar a minha vida a Laginay, como tem que ser do filho de um rei.

Era triste a minha realidade, eu queria poder ver o mundo, ser dono do meu destino, fazer o que me desse na telha e casar com quem eu bem entendesse. Mas na família real de Laginay as coisas não funcionam bem assim.

-Poxa...eu também gostaria de estudar no exterior, conhecer gente nova...lugares novos...-Rose respondeu se virando de bruços na cama e eu apenas me joguei pra trás, ficamos um deitado ao lado do outro, eu me sentia bem do lado dela, era a pessoa naquela casa fora a Angelica que eu mais gostava.

Bom, eu tenho medo do pai dela. Ele tem uma postura...sei lá, que me deixa tremendo de medo toda vez que ele fala. E o avô dela então, nem se fala. Mas já a mãe dela é um doce, parecida com Angelica, porém a tia loira é de dar medo também. Os irmãos dela são legais, vejo que eles são uma típica família americana feliz, e os primos também são bem legais. Mas eu me sinto melhor com Rosalie e Angelica, ninguém mais.

-Já sei! –Falei todo animado e ela me olhou sem entender nada. –Vamos juntos pro exterior! Vamos estudar na melhor faculdade do mundo, não precisa se preocupar, eu pago tudo pra você! Vamos conhecer gente nova, como você mesma disse. Nada nos impede.

Ela deu um sorriso e depois respirou fundo.

-Meu pai jamais deixaria isso Lumati! Só se ele estivesse bêbado e nem isso, ele nunca vai me deixar estudar fora. –Ela respondeu com uma normalidade, como se viver como uma prisioneira fosse normal.

-Você é presa aqui?

-Não seu lesado, não sou presa! Mas meu pai é muito apegado a família, tanto ele quanto meu avô. Se meu avô concordar com meu pai de que eu não irei estudar fora, eu não irei e a conversa encerrou ali.

-Então podemos convencer a seu avô! Ele fará com que seu pai permita e assim iremos. –Eu estava esperançoso, eu queria muito ir com ela pro exterior. –Eu sinto que esses quatro anos eu só poderei passar ao lado de alguém que eu confie, e eu confio em você.

-Nossa, ficou sentimental de uma hora pra outra por que? –Ela me perguntou sorrindo.

-Por que...-Tranquei a boca. –Ah deixa pra lá...só me prometa que tentara de tudo para irmos juntos. –Eu pedi e ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu prometo que TENTAREI! Mesmo sabendo que receberei um enorme NÃO na cara.

-Nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos. –Respondi e ela revirou os olhos.

-Gosto do seu jeito príncipe, sabe, vai ser divertido com você aqui em casa nessa semana, vamos ver como você vai se sair nela. E que os jogos comecem. –Ela respondeu e eu apenas afundei minha cabeça no seu colchão e como já estava de noite, acho que adormeci, e pelo andar da carruagem, a Rosalie adormeceu também.

**Part Esme**

-Isso é inacreditável! –Carlisle estava aos nervos repreendendo Rosalie no seu escritório, todos ficaram preocupados que no final aquele lugar ficou um pouquinho lotado, mas meu marido mandou as crianças saírem de lá e só ficamos eu, ele, a Rose, a Sasha e nossos pais. –Você e o príncipe apenas conversaram até tarde e depois caíram no sono? Dormindo juntos?!

Não preciso dizer que Carlisle era um homem altamente tradicional e coruja pelas duas filha, elas eram seus diamantes mais preciosos e eu fico imaginando o que estava passando na cabeça dele naquele momento. Já que ele foi acordado com essa noticia **"Sua filha dormiu com o príncipe." **Que por infelicidade foi dada pela Sasha, já que ela adora se meter onde não é chamada. O zelo que Carlisle tem com a meninas é o zelo que qualquer pai tem quando se tem filhas mulheres em casa, mesmo não podendo engravidar e tal, mas para ele é a educação e o estilo de vida que leva em conta, e para ele, ele não educou sua filha para dormir junta com um príncipe.

-Ora vamos Carlisle, isso não é algo tão grave assim. –Eu tentei amansar a fera, mas ele apenas me olhou pasmo.

-Como não Esme? Nossa princesa dormindo com um marmanjo!

-Marmanjo esse que é mais novo do que ela, pelo amor de Deus meu filho, isso não é pra tanto né? –Minha mãe entrou na discursão e Carlisle lutou para não revirar os olhos. –Meu bem...

-Mãe, não. Por favor, não façam isso de novo. –Meu marido pediu calmamente e minha mãe apenas respirou fundo. –Rosalie, me diga, quantos anos você tem?

-Biologicamente ou em forma de vampira? –Minha princesa respondeu deixando bem a vista seu tom grosso como se aquilo que o pai dela estava fazendo não era tão importante, e eu admito, não era mesmo.

-Biologicamente. –Ele respondeu com os braços cruzados.

-16. –Rose respondeu.

-E pode me dizer o que significa ter 16 anos? –Ele perguntou. –O que foi que eu já disse a vocês?

-Que somos grandinhos e maduros para termos responsabilidades de adultos. –Ela respondeu cansada, enfadada por de ter que passar por aquilo. –Qual é pai, não foi nada de mais. Apenas adormecemos juntos, não transamos como o senhor ta pensado, não sou dessas!

Se os olhos de Carlisle pudessem saltar das orbitas, eles saltariam, tanto eles como os do nosso pai. Eu e Angelica começamos a disfarçar nossos sorrisos para aquele jeito deles dois de serem tão conservadores.

-E você sabe que vampiros não procriam então...-Rose cruzou os braços enquanto o pai saia do transe.

-Rose...filha, me escute...-Quando meu marido iria começar a conversar com ela, a porta do escritório foi quase arrombada pelo príncipe que entrou como um vulcão prestes a explodir naquela casa.

-Com licença! Denka! –Jabil e Senzu, seus camareiros vieram logo atrás dele, com ar de preocupados.

-E ouvi dizer que estava repreendendo Rosalie! –Ele falou em um tom autoritário, como os tons usados pelo próprio Carlisle para impor limites.

-O que você está fazendo seu idiota? –Rosalie murmurou para o príncipe, foi quando vi que eles realmente tinham uma certa intimidade.

-Mas...-Carlisle ficou pasmo pela falta de limites do príncipe, eu também fiquei, nunca que uma pessoa naquela casa invadiria o escritório daquele jeito. –Alteza, acho que você deve compreender que...

-Nós somos amigos! O que há de errado em dormimos juntos?! –O príncipe começou a ficar bem irritado e eu senti que meu marido não sabia o que fazer.

-Lumati...isso não é uma questão tão seria, Carlisle só ficou surpreso com tudo isso. –Mamãe tentou acalma-lo.

-Vocês dois não são mais crianças, isso não é um comportamento digno de um príncipe e de uma menina de família. –Sasha respondeu e Rosalie revirou os olhos.

-Acham que...-O príncipe começou a falar, mas logo pensou. –Que seja, eu assumirei a responsabilidade.

-Responsabilidade? –Seus camareiros perguntaram sem entender.

**-Sim, eu farei de Rosalie minha princesa. Se não podermos dormir juntos como amigos, dormiremos juntos como marido e mulher! Quero ela como minha esposa!** –Eu fiquei sem reação, como todos ali.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta com aquela declaração, digo, ele era só um menino, uma criança ainda, e já estava pensando em casamento? Com a Rosalie?

-Denka! Você não pode dizer tais coisas...-Senzu tentou falar mas o príncipe o cortou.

-Eu já me decidir! –O príncipe segurou a mão de Rose e a puxou para fora do escritório com força. –Venha Rosalie!

-Mais alguém aqui está se sentindo em uma situação nova? –Sasha perguntou e todos, todos nós levantamos os braços.

-Novíssima. –Meu pai respondeu.

-Nova de mais. –Carlisle também respondeu. –Mas o que foi isso?

-Eu vou tentar falar com ele, mas vocês precisam ter calma com o Lumati, ele é só uma criança. –Minha mãe ficou na defensiva do príncipe e Sasha revirou os olhos.

-Uma criança mimada, birrenta e que deve ter tido tudo que quis e quando quis. –Sasha respondeu cruzando os braços e meu marido encheu o peito.

-Mas com a minha filha não vai ser assim! Ele pode ser o príncipe no país dele, mas na minha casa, quem manda sou eu! –Carlisle deu dois passos para ir atrás daquelas crianças, mas minha mãe foi mais rápida e na velocidade vampiresca, ficou na frente do meu marido.

-CALMA! –Ela elevou a voz e nos assustamos. –Eu falo com ele, por favor.

Como nunca dizíamos não a ela, ela conseguiu o que queria e ficou de falar com o príncipe que na nossa casa haviam regras a serem seguidas por todos. E até por ele.


End file.
